Kunai Before My Eyes
by NejixHyuuga
Summary: Neji and Tenten both love each other, but they cant say they do. but when Neji's childhood friend moves in with the Hyuuga's. Neji starts getting confused. Is Neji and Tenten going to end up together?
1. Chapter 1 Monsters

**Part 1**

AN: This story is VERY VERY long. So .. if you're reading it, then ... have fun? haha. review would be very nice, but no mean ones. If it gets confusing, I'm sorry. I cutted off most of the story to make it very short, but it's still very long. -- ENJ0Y.

* * *

Neji and Naruto just fought during the Chuunin Exams.

After Naruto won the fight, a girl from the Hide-In-The-Mist, Mizuki, claims that they were childhood friends. While the Chuunin Exams were going on, Neji and Mizuki fought.

She was a "monster" to others because she has a seal on the back of her right shoulder. Her aunt sealed the seven water dragons onto her.

She had teammates, Yuuto and Riku. Yuuto was obsessed with Mizuki, and would die if she did. He has the ability to use genjutsu. Riku, on the other hand, likes to pick fights with others just for the fun of it. He only fights with one or two swords.

They both weren't ugly, actually, they were pretty hot, but Mizuki would never go for teammates, and that's what upsets Yuuto.

Mizuki has long black hair down to her waist, and she has hair covering her right eye. Her hair looks exactly like Orochimaru's.

She wore a plain gray kimono, nothing fancy, and she putted her mist ninja band on her waist. She was short for her age.

Her eyes were jet black, but in the sun, it would be silver. She inherited her eyes from her mother, Hitomi. Her eyes would have some doujutsu, which is genjutsu from the eyes. Everyone who had those eyes would get the doujutsu automatically, but if they weren't a ninja, it would disappear.

Yuuto once told her that guys would die for her, because of her sweet laugh, smile, and voice. Her beautiful hair, and hot eyes. Riku would always laugh at him, and Mizuki would always pat his shoulder and said, "I'm not falling for it."

Hitomi was killed trying to save the Hyuuga clan, her father's a wimp, who turned into a gambler, and her sister was a whore in Hide-In-The-Mist. Mizuki always wanted to be like her mother.

When Mizuki was eight, her mother died in Konoha. She was then moved to Hide-In-The-Mist with her father and her sister that was five years older than her, Azuki.

Everyone told Mizuki that Hitomi left her something, but no one could find out what it was. Mizuki only knew that when Hitomi died in her arms, she gave Mizuki a necklace, a jar, and showed where the rest of the money was.

Hitomi, Azuki, and Mizuki looked exactly alike, black hair, and jet black eyes.

Mizuki's last name is Tomoyo, and Azuki's last name is Homaru. Why are they different? Hitomi chosed Mizuki to take on her last name. For Hitomi's family, the family's last name should always be passed on. Why? No one knows, and no one knows why Mizuki has to keep her last name a secret.

During the fight with Neji and Mizuki, they fought, and eventually, both of them fainted at the same time, and they were sent into the Konoha hospital...

**Neji's POV**

I woke up hearing TenTen's voice. "Neji, are you alright? Neji?" As I opened my eyes, I saw Tenten and Mizuki's teammate, I think his name was Yuuto. Tenten looked relieved that I was okay. "Hmph, I don't know why Mizuki went easy on you, if she used her real jutsu, you wouldn't be laying here, you would be laying in a tomb." _Mizuki .. Where did she go?_ I managed to say, "Where's the girl?" Yuuto looked mad, he said angrily, "Don't ever call her 'the girl' she has a name its Mizuki. And because of you, the medical team had to put her in an emergency treatment, you aimed for her heart twice, she should be back soon. She hid a needle behind the regular needle that had sleep powder on it, if she didn't do that, you would've won." _What?! She hid a needle with sleep powder on it?_

At that moment, Mizuki was rolled in onto a bed across the room. Yuuto ran towards her, touching her face.

Tenten and Yuuto walked out.

I looked up, and I saw Mizuki, sitting up, smiling at me. When she noticed me look at her, she walked over at my bed and said, "I don't know if you want to see the seal or not, I'm willingly going to show you if you want to see." I just stared at her, and nodded. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see the seal or not. She turned her back to me, took off the ninja band from her waist, she untied the belt and putted the ninja band and belt on the bed, she putted her hair to her left side, and showed the seal on the back of her right shoulder. Her clothes were still on, but she revealed one fourth of her back.

I turned away, embarrassed, not because I was wrong, but because she was willing to show me her seal to me, even though she had to take off some of her clothes. But I managed to turn back towards her back and looked at the seal. The seal was strange. It had the word "Dragon" written on it, and two dragons circling it. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. It was so weird. She putted herself together, walked to her to her bed, laid on it, smiled at me, and closed her eyes. I sighed, and laid back on my bed and fell asleep.

It felt like hours but, minutes later, I heard a huge boom. I sat up, look across the room, and saw Mizuki already walking towards the door. We heard another boom again. Mizuki asked me, "Can you use Byakugun to see what's going on?" I nodded my head. _Byakugun!_ " Seems like the matches as ended, wait, everyone is sleeping, TENTEN! All the sensei's are fighting. there's smoke on top of the roof, What's going on?" I looked back at her, but she was already at the door, "Come on, Neji." Was all she said when she left for the door, I sighed, and ran after her.

When we left the hospital, we looked at the place where the Chuunin Exams were held.

The whole scene was so weird. Our shinobi's fought with another village's shinobi. I ran ahead towards Gai, and noticed Mizuki was following. "Gai-sensei, what's happening?" Gai-sensei was breathless, but he managed to say while fighting, "We're underattack by the Sound Ninja's and the Sand Ninja's." I looked at Mizuki, wondering if her village was into this, but then again, she wouldn't look surprised when Gai-sensei told us we were underattack. Gai-sensei seemed to see me glance over at Mizuki and said, "It's not her fault, or her village." I looked around, wondering where everyone went. "Where did everyone go?" Mizuki asked him before I did. "Sasuke is chasing after Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou, and Kakashi sent Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Pukkan. But I can't let Kakashi get all the credit, so I have a mission for you." _What?! Are you serious? My first mission alone?_ Gai-sensei continued, " Your mission is to make sure everyone is ok, you're going to be the back-up when they need you. They left from that wall." And pointed a wall that was broken. "I want to go to if it's ok with you, Neji-kun." I turned around to see an anxious face on Mizuki. " Neji, I think it would be better if she would come along."

I used Byakugan most of the time, but Mizuki was ahead of me, like she knew where to go. I looked at her, wondering who she really was. _How can she run wearing a kimono?_ She seem figure out what I was thinking and said, "The kimoni isn't that much, I can still run, its more comfortable for me to wear than anything else, it's very comfortable, it's not that hard to run with it. It's a tradition for my family from my mother's side to wear on a kimono during missions. I don't know why." She still was facing forward, but talking to me. She continued, "People who runs with me for the first time would ask me that. So I thought you were no different then anyone else." Silence fell. On the sky, there was smoke, Mizuki commented, "The fight is that way." She pointed to the smoke. _Well, duh, where else._ I thought but I didn't want to get her mad.

We arrived at the battle scene, seeing Sasuke injured, Sakura squeezed by sand on a tree trunk, unconscious , Shikamaru no where to be found, Naruto that just got punched, and a Sand monster. _Is that Gaara? _Naruto was flying across the air, luckily, I stopped him from hitting a tree trunk with my knee, and Mizuki in front of us, trying to protect us. _Hyuuga Neji doesn't need to be protected. _I thought. I tried to help Naruto up, but before I knew it, Mizuki was thrown across the air with Gaara's tail and hitted the tree trunk with a thump, and I ended up like Sakura, but I was still conscious. Naruto and Mizuki struggled to get up. I was front row seats, watching the fight.

Mizuki's eyes turned sea blue again, with blue chakra around her, and having seven water dragons flying all around the place. I turned over at Naruto, and was shocked at what I saw. Naruto had red chakra around him, red eyes, and nine tails. _This is going to be an impressive battle. _I looked around the place to see any other Sand Ninjas and saw Temari. Her eyes were huge, it looked like she was in shocked to see her brother in his monster form. Or the fact that right now, there are three people who had monsters sealed in them transforming, trying to stop her brother.

The three of them stood, showing their monster form. Mizuki was the first to attack, she ran toward her, but disappeared in a flash. "Never leave your back open." I saw her behind monster-formed Gaara. "Water Element: Water Cannons." Next thing I knew, a massive amount of water came out of her mouth towards Gaara. Naruto on the other hand, ran towards Gaara and clawed him with his nails. Monster-formed Gaara turned into wet sand, but in a flash, he turned to a bigger monster. He was as big as the buildings in Konoha. Let's just say that Gaara was HUGE. " I didn't think you two would make me turned into my full form." I was shocked, this was his true form? I looked at Naruto and Mizuki, they were shocked too. I could feel the sand squeezing, but it didn't hurt that bad.

Naruto summoned his frog, which was the size of full-formed Gaara. Mizuki on the other hand, stood there, shocked. I don't think Mizuki should be in this fight now, she couldn't do anything when she was that little and Gaara was full-formed and Naruto summoned a frog the same size as Gaara. "Naruto, think of something with claws and sharp teeth, I'm going to keep him still with the teeth. POOF. A nine-tailed fox was transformed from the frog. I looked back down at Mizuki, her blue chakra around her formed, it became bigger and bigger. Two strands of water came up from the ground, spinning around and around. Mizuki went into the water, that was still spinning. It reminded of Tenten's special attack with the two scrolls, but this time it was water. In a blink of an eye, Mizuki turned into a blue dragon, the size of Gaara and the nine-tailed fox.


	2. Chapter 2 New Visitor

Part 2

Their position was just like before, everyone eyeing at each other, but this time they were HUGE. I knew they could not move as much as before, because they were so much bigger. I glanced over at Temari; it looked like she wanted to run away or something. I looked back up at the three enormous monsters. I remembered what our sensei said about the nine monsters, when they were in their true form, the real person is sleeping somewhere inside, and they cannot be awoken unless being badly hurt.

Naruto was the first to attack, he punched Gaara, but nothing seems to be effective. _He has to find the real Gaara, not the monster. In order to beat him, he has to find Gaara and wake him up. _"Naruto-kun, you have to find the real Gaara and try to wake him up! NARUTO-KUN LISTEN TO ME!" the dragon yelled. _What? How can she still have her own mind when she is in that form? Did she actually control her monster inside her? _Naruto seemed to hear what Mizuki said because she continued, "what about this, I distract him, while you try to look for the real body, and try to wake him up." Naruto nodded. Mizuki flew (remember she is a dragon) towards Gaara and punched him, but Gaara's tail punched Mizuki in the face. However, when she started flying across the sky for because of the pressure of the punch, her tail punched Gaara in the face. Both of them was punched by one another.

Naruto on the other hand, seemed like he found the real Gaara. The Gaara was on top of the monster-formed Gaara, it would be very hard to get him to wake up. Both Gaara and Mizuki struggled to get up. The dragon started coughing out blood; she was not fully healed after our match, and now this. The fox ran toward Mizuki, "I think I found the real Gaara, he's on the monster's head." Naruto whispered to her. It was not really a whisper; the whole Konoha could have heard it. "Same plan." Was all she said.

I thought the plan would be the same, Mizuki would distract Gaara and Naruto would wake up the sleeping Gaara, but after Mizuki and Naruto talked, Naruto turned back to his old form. He still had red chakra around him, but he was Naruto, not a monster. I finally figured out what the plan was. Mizuki grabbed Naruto with her huge dragon hands and placed him on top of her head. "Hold on tight." Mizuki ran towards Gaara. She wrapped herself around Gaara, so that he would not move.

_Byakugun!_

I looked closer at what was going on. When Mizuki wrapped herself around Gaara, Naruto jumped off her head and onto monster-formed Gaara. The real Gaara was just there, standing, his legs stuck into the monster-formed Gaara like a pimple. Naruto punched Gaara over and over again. Finally he was awaken, "Don't underestimate me." Naruto was reckless enough to run toward Gaara to punch him awake one more time, but when they were inches apart, the sand from the monster-formed Gaara took hold on him. At that moment, the monster-formed Gaara was freed from Mizuki and pushed her hard off of him. The dragon turned into water, and Mizuki's real body was there. The water evaporated in seconds, but she was unconscious. Her body fell on top of a tree, and slid slowly down onto a thick branch, her back towards the top part of the branch. Just like how Tenten landed on Temari's fan during the trial match.

Naruto and Gaara on the other hand, were in the same position, inches from each other. Naruto was furious, but he did not know what to do. Naruto did something that I would have to say one word, reckless. Naruto banged his head towards Gaara's causing both of them to bleed on the forehead. The monster-formed Gaara turned into sand, while Gaara and Naruto fell on top of the sand.

Mizuki managed to wake and jumped off the branch without energy. She walked slowly towards Gaara. When she got a few feet away from him, she said, "Gaara-san, you're not alone. We know how you feel, but killing people is not the best way. But, I will not let you hurt any one of them. Gaara- "she was cut off when Gaara pushed her away with all his force. She hit a tree trunk, and slid down. Gaara, on the other hand, fell onto the floor. Naruto tried to get closer by using his chin. "I won't let you harm any one of my partners." Gaara looked at Naruto and Mizuki and looked in the sky. By that time, the sand on Sakura and I fell.

Yuuto came, looked at Mizuki, rubbed her face, then her blood on her mouth, carried her, and ran off. Sasuke managed to catch Sakura while she fell. Temari and Kankurou ran off with Gaara. Sasuke placed Sakura down and help Naruto up. I did not have a reason to be there, so I left.

When I got back to the buildings, all the sensei's were on top of the roof.

Days passed, and I have not heard any news about Mizuki. _Oh well, whatever._ It was raining today, the day of the Third Hokage's funeral. Lee and Tenten met up in front of my house, and then we were ready to go.

The funeral was sad, many people were crying. I placed a flower near his picture, and walked away. I lifted my head up a few minutes later and saw Yuuto supporting Mizuki, and a middle-aged woman. The woman did not look like she was from the village, but looking at her and Mizuki's face, both of them were crying. I looked back down.

In a matter of minutes, I heard someone yelled, "Oh my, she's coughing out blood!" I looked over and sure enough, Mizuki coughed. She coughed and coughed, and eventually, she coughed out blood. She could not stop coughing, and a few minutes later, she fainted in Yuuto's arms. The woman said something to Yuuto, and soon enough, Yuuto carried Mizuki and both of them left.

**Mizuki's POV**

**From the part when Yuuto took her after Gaara's incident.**

I woke up seeing white ceilings. I looked around and saw Yuuto lying on the side of the bed. I tried to sit up, but my whole body ached. Yuuto woke up and helped me sit up on my bed; I had many things to ask him.

"Yuuto, why am I here?" he looked at me and said, "Because, you left to fetch Gaara without me, when I woke up, I didn't see you anywhere. I ran outside and asked around and this person in green said you went to get Gaara, and he pointed at the direction you left from, and I ran after you. When I arrived, you were already unconscious so I thought the MizuKage can heal you." [Mizukageit's like the Hokage, but from the Hide-In-The-Mist village

"What happen to everyone else when you first arrived there?" He looked at me angrily, I do not know why, but he did. "Worried about Neji aren't you?" Oh gosh, at that moment I want to beat him up, or just slap him. I did not say anything because part of it was true. He sighed, "Well, when I got there, Gaara and Naruto was on the floor, you were laying next to a tree, Neji and Sakura was against a tree with sand around them, and Sasuke, well, I didn't know where he went."

"What happened to Konoha?" He hesitated for a few minutes, and then he said, "Ask Mizukage."

"Hey, did you win the match against Naruto?" I looked at him, and when he saw me look at him, he looked away. He sighed, and looked at me, "He won, I don't know how but he won." No one had ever beaten Yuuto, he is the best ninja. No one could get out of Yuuto's genjutsu. This is unbelievable. "Yuuto, it's ok. I didn't win my match either." He sighed, and left.

A few days later, I walked into Mizukage and asked her about Konoha. She sighed, and said, "Tomorrow, I'm going to Konoha." I questioned, "Why? What happened?" She seemed like she was hesitating, but eventually, she said, "The Third Hokage died during the battle." She looked at me, and sighed, "But you're not going with me." _So, it is a funeral…_

I managed to say, "Why can't I go?" I do not want to stay here because of my condition. "Because, Mizuki, your heart isn't functioning correctly, that Hyuuga boy aimed for your heart TWICE, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here. Reason two, after fighting against Gaara AFTER the fight with the Hyuuga, you have too much scratches, bruises, cuts, and scars. Reason three, Yuuto came to me yesterday and asked me not to bring you because he does not want you to get hurt by going to a village that is miles away. I can't do anything about it, his parents –"I cut her off, "Oh, so because Yuuto's parents helped you become the Mizukage, and Yuuto's parents is rich, that doesn't mean I can't go. I'M GOING NO MATTER WHAT."

Oh, I regret saying those words now. "TOMOYO MIZUKI, YOU'RE NOT GOING AND THAT'S FINAL, AND DON'T TALK ABOUT YUUTO'S PARENTS LIKE THAT. LEARN TO GET SOME RESPECT."

Oh boy, was she mad, but I had to go. "Please, please let me go!" She sighed and said, "Geez, ok, but Yuuto's going with us." I sighed, Yuuto has to go everywhere I go, just because he wants too, and I cannot say anything about it.

I left and packed my clothes, good thing I did not see Azuki at home, or else. I shivered.

Konoha

I arrived at Konoha, even the sky was raining about Third's funeral. Thanks to Yuuto, we arrived late. We stood on the side, I tried not to cough and disturb the funeral, but blood came out of my mouth. A woman nearby yelled, "Oh my! She's coughing out blood!" I felt eyes in an instant. Yuuto patted my back, and whispered, "Just cough." He did not need to tell me that, I need to. Minutes later, I found myself in the hospital again.

Mizukage and Yuuto stood there, "You're training for now on, with me." Mizukage said.

**Three months later**

Neji arrived home late today, because Tenten wanted to train more. When he got to the main room, he saw Hizashi and a girl, kneeling on the floor with her head down. A bow, you can see, and a guy sitting on a chair, relaxed. He took out a kunai, knowing who it was.

She looked up to see who it was, and she giggled.

"Neji! You forgot your backpack!" Tenten yelled, she bowed to Hizashi and lift Neji's backpack to show his backpack. Then, she looked at the visitor and gasped.

"Thanks, Tenten." But Tenten was too busy looking at the girl to hear Neji.

Mizuki stood up, making Neji and Tenten take out kunais. "I guess I'm not welcomed here." She took her stuff and was about to leave, but Hizashi stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere, Hanabi, show Mizuki and Yuuto the room they're staying."

"What?! She's staying here? Don't you think she'll destroy the village if she does?" Tenten said. It isn't her business to be here, but knowing her teammate staying with a pretty girl like Mizuki made her cautious.

"Tenten, I think you should go home." Neji said. Tenten walked out from the main room and eventually left.

Hinata came back from training in time, "Hello, Neji-nii-san, Father, Hanbi, and Mizuki-chan." Mizuki bowed.

"Hinata, you know why Mizuki is staying here, right?" Hinata nodded, and smiled.

Neji was the only person who didn't know, wow.


	3. Chapter 3 What's Next?

Part 3

"Hn, fine, you can do whatever you want." Neji said. He started walking towards his room, passed Mizuki, and gave her an empty expression.

"Mizuki-nii-chan, you're room is across from Neji's, but don't worry, Hinata's room is beside yours." Hanabi said. She followed Hanabi towards a hall with many doors, she could tell these doors, are the bedrooms.

She opened the door to my room, it had a flat bed, the bed she liked, it was the first thing you can see when you walk in, it's right in front of the door, an there was a small tea table in the middle of the room, and a mirror in a corner, and another sliding door to the closet. It was simple, but nice.

"Mizuki-nii-chan, this is your room. Do you remember it?" Mizuki nodded, it was the same room where Neji and she played games together when they were little kids. She turned around to face Hanabi, "This is the first time I'm meeting you, right?" Hanabi nodded, and then Mizuki smiled. "I'm going to let you unpack your things." She walked outside of the room, "Wait, I made sushi, please eat that for dinner." "Hai."

She finished unpacking, and was ready to talk to Hizashi. She opened her slide door, and turned back around to close it, as she did, the door of the room across from her opened, she turned around to see Neji opening his door. He still gave her the empty look, but this one had some mad in it. She smiled at him, and then bowed, but Neji just walked away from her, towards the main room.

I walked after him, not because to talk to Neji, it was because, earlier, while she unpacked, Hinata knocked and told me that her father wanted to talk to me about something.

"Ah, Mizuki, Tsunade-sama wants to meet you." Yes, she is the Hokage now. I nodded my head, and headed out, "But, Neji's coming with you." She turned around to face him, and Neji turned to look at Hizashi as if he was insane. "She can go by herself, she's a ninja." Hinata and Hanabi sat on the other side of the room, watching.

"Yes, Hizash-sama, I can go by myself, I know Konoha very well." However, Hizashi did not let it slide. "No, Neji's coming with you, you're the guest, and besides, you're injured." Yuuto nodded and said, "Sometimes, she coughs out blood and faints. She can't be lying around the streets if that happens."

Neji looked at Yuuto and said, "Why can't you go then?"

Yuuto said, "As much as I want to go, I was also sent here to do some errands for the Mizukage." With that, he left.

"Neji and Mizuki, go along now." Hizashi said.

Neji sighed and led the way to the Hokage's office.

**At Hokage's office**

Tsunade was working on her documents until she heard a knock. _Ah, she must be here already. _"Come in." Shizune placed the documents aside. By that time, Mizuki and Neji appeared. "Tsunade-sama, Shizune-nii-chan." She bowed. Shizune bowed back, but Tsunade just looked at her. Neji also looked at Mizuki, how did she know Shizune?

"Mizuki, long time no see?" Mizuki nodded. Tsunade walked towards Mizuki and touched her hair. "You've grown since the last time I saw you." Mizuki smiled. "You also have that same smile that I adore." Shizune added. Mizuki glanced at Shizune and said, "Thank you." Tsunade asked, "When was the last time I saw you?" Mizuki thought for awhile before Shizune said, "It's been five years."

"Yes, you were this little, little kids, ha, time flies by so fast. I can't believe you went to Hide-In-The-Mist Village, we looked around for you and your mother. We found your mother's gravestone, but not you. So that's where you have been."

Neji stood in confusion, _they know each other?_

Mizuki sensed the confusion and giggled. "Ah, the same giggle too, but I'm sure Neji doesn't know what's going on." Mizuki and Shizune giggled. Tsunade continued, "Alright, I have to finish my work here. Bye Mizuki, Neji." Tsunade hugged Mizuki, after that Shizune hugged Mizuki.

As they walked home, Yuuto came from behind and scared Mizuki, "Yuuto, what are you doing here?" Yuuto shrugged, "Well, I'm leaving tonight and I have to leave you here, so do you want to train for a bit?" Mizuki nodded, she haven't trained in a long time. "Neji-san can you walk home alone? Or do you want me to come with you so that you won't get in trouble with Hizashi-sama?" Neji walked towards his house and said,"Do whatever you like."

"That guy has an attitude problem, let me kick his ass." Yuuto said, looking at the back of Neji in disgusted. "Didn't you say that we're going to train?" Yuuto nodded, and led me the way outside of Konoha to train.

Neji on the other hand, when he heard that they were training, he wanted to know the skill that Mizuki didn't use to him, but he didn't want to go alone.

Good thing, he saw Tenten buying fruits on the streets, he walked next to her and said, "Hey Tenten, you know that girl Mizuki?" Tenten jumped back three feet with a kunai in her hands, she looked scared. When she noticed that it was just Neji, she putted her kunai back and said," Yeah, what about her?" Neji hestitated for a bit but he said, "Well, her and her teammate is training outside of Konoha right now." Tenten was also curious about how strong this Mizuki is. "She is?! Let's go see what's her little skill, let's see if she can really do it, unless she's lying." Both of them sneaked out of Konoha, and hid behind a tree where Mizuki and Yuuto was at.

"Ok, Mizuki use your skill." Yuuto said. "But Yuuto, Mizukage told me not to use that skill." Mizuki told Yuuto. But Yuuto had a better excuse, "Well, if you don't try it you'll never find out what happens to you after you use the attack." He took a nearby log and placed it upward, and smiled. Boy, was Yuuto nosy. Yes, peer pressure, Mizuki sighed, and made a hand gesture so fast no one could've seen what it was.

Seconds later, two water dragons flew up, and they crashed into the log. Smoke was coming from the log. All Tenten and Neji saw was smoke, two water dragons flying up, then returning down. They couldn't see the log anymore, there was to much smoke.

When the attack was done, the log was scattered all over the floor, it wasn't a log anymore, it was like a thousand twigs on the floor. Mizuki wasn't cured with her heart from Neji's attack, so, her irregular heartbeat made her faint. Yuuto caught her in time, looked at her, and said, "Stupid Neji." he carried Mizuki with his arms and jumped back in Konoha.

"Neji, why did he call you stupid?" Tenten asked, looking at Neji. Neji said coolly, "During the Chuunin Exam, during our match, I aimed for her heart twice." Tenten nodded and asked again, "He carried Mizuki like she didn't weigh a thing." Neji thought, _yeah, that's true..._ "Well, bye Tenten." Neji said, "Bye Neji. Have fun living with that _girl_" Tenten made a disgusted face.

Neji walked home alone, thinking,' if she used that technique on me, I wouldn't be here today. She's someone i can't lose to." He arrived home. "Neji-san ! Time for dinner!" Hanabi yelled. Neji had an emotionless face until he saw Mizuki at the front door of the house, panting. Hanabi ran over to help Mizuki and asked, "What happened to you?" Mizuki said truthfully, "I was training, and after i used a technique, I fainted, Yuuto took me to the hospital, he insist me to stay in there, but I didn't need to. So, I had to run away from him, he used two genjustsu for me to stop running, but it didn't work." Hanabi helped Mizuki sit on a chair.

"Father's not here, so the four of us would be eating together." Hinata said, carrying a dish of sushi Mizuki made. Neji looked at the sushi, and back at Hinata and said, "Why aren't we eating the regular food?" Hanabi helped Mizuki kneel down next to Neji and she walked across the table to kneel in front of her. [remember, they sit kneeling. like normal japanese people Neji looked at Mizuki and asked, "Who made it?" Hanabi said, "Mizuki made it." Hinata took a bite out of her sushi, Hanabi followed. Both of their eyes lit up. "Mizuki! This is the best sushi I've ever tried! It's so good!" Hanabi yelled. Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

"Neji-san, aren't you going to eat? You should try it, it's very good." Hinata said. Neji looked at the sushi for a few minutes and said, "I'm not going to die early." Mizuki looked down, and Neji walked back into his room. "Don't worry Mizuki-chan, it's very good." Hinata tried to comfort Mizuki, but Mizuki said, "You guys have fun eating, I don't feel that well, I'll be in my room if you need me." Hanabi and Hinata looked at each other, wondering what's wrong with both of them.

**The next day ...**

Mizuki woke up, brushed her teeth, took a shower, and dressed. When she opened her door, she saw Neji closed his door. He turned around, gave her an evil stare, and walked into the main room. Mizuki sighed, and walked into the main room.

When she entered the main room, she saw Hizashi. She bowed and said, "Good morning, Hizashi-sama." Hizashi looked up from the paper he was looking at and said, "Oh, good morning Mizuki. Tsunade-sama sent another mail saying that she wants you and Neji at her office at one.


	4. Chapter 4 Mother

Part 4

"What?! I have to go with her again?" Neji said. Mizuki looked very hurt after he said that. "Neji, this time, Tsunade-sama actually wants you to go, if you don't believe me, then read the paper." Hizashi showed Neji the paper. "I'm sorry you had to go yesterday." Mizuki said. "Hn, really." Neji said, rolling his eyes. Mizuki looked back down.

**One o' clock**

"Hurry up, I don't have all day sticking with you." Neji said coldly to Mizuki when they were on the way to Tsunade's office. "H-hai." Mizuki said, following Neji's pace.

When they arrived at the office, Tsunade said something that changed both Neji and Mizuki's lives forever.

"Mizuki, I have a letter from the Mizukage. This was Yuuto's errand." Mizuki nodded. Neji rolled his eyes, knowing it's about Mizuki and her only, that he wasted his time coming here instead of training. "What does this have to do with me?" Neji asked in a rude way.

"Because, the letter said that Mizuki will no longer be a Hide-In-The-Mist ninja." Mizuki gasped, and Neji looked at Tsunade, amused. Tsuande continued, "She's no longer be a Hide-In-The-Mist ninja anymore because she's going to be a Konoha ninja for now on." Mizuki smiled, Neji looked away angry about his whole thing. "I don't get why I'm still here." Neji asked, still rude. Tsunade was getting tired of Neji, "You better get used to her around you, because she's going to be in your team." Mizuki's eyes got wide, she didn't want Neji to hate her then he already does.

Neji said calmly, "Why does she have to be in my team? There's already four, unless you're taking one person out." Tsunade nodded. "Yes, I know that there's already four people in your team, but your team is the only team that matches with Mizuki's age." Now, Neji was confused, "Wait, I thought you were twelve." Neji said to Mizuki. "Just because I'm short for my age, and I look like I weigh like nothing doesn't mean anything, I'm older than you." Neji was shocked. Shizune giggled and said, "Mizuki, don't make it sound like you're soo much older than him, you two have the same birthday, it's just that Mizuki was born five minutes before Neji." Neji looked like his silver eyes were going to pop out.

Mizuki sighed, and looked at Neji. "I guess, we're teammates." Neji sighed, ding ding ding! He had an idea! "Hokage-sama, how can you trust her so easily? No one knows her, some people don't know her skills, and the most important, WE DON'T KNOW HER LAST NAME!" Mizuki looked at Neji again, Neji sure could make someone feel bad. Tsunade banged her hand onto the table and yelled, "DO YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT? IF IT WASN'T FOR HER, YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID? SHE-" Mizuki cutted her off, "Tsunade-sama, please calm down." Neji was very confused right now. Why is Hizashi, Hinaha, Hanabi, Shizune, and the Hokage so nice to her? What did she do that everyone respects her?

"Does he even know?" Shizune asked. Mizuki shooked her head no. "Ok, Neji, Mizuki will be your teammate for now on, during missions, it will be Lee, Tenten, Mizuki, and you. Gai won't be involved in your missions. He can still train you, and teach you, but he won't go to the missions with you. Got that?" Tsunade said. Neji looked away and sighed. Mizuki knew she was a pain in the ass for Neji. "Wait, why am I going to be a Konoha ninja? I can go back to my village again, you don't have to pull anymore strings for me to be a Konoha ninja." There was a little sadness in her voice, she always wanted to be a Konoha ninja, just like her mother, but making the person who saved her from hell suffer to achieve her dream won't make her feel any better.

"Mizuki, before your mother died, she wrote a will. She wanted you to be a Konoha ninja, and the Mizukiage agreed to let you go. Please don't make anything harder then they already are." Mizuki sighed and looked back at Neji. Neji looked at her, wondering who she really was. "Neji, I have a mission for you." Tsunade said, facing Neji. Neji looked away from Mizuki and faced Tsunade. "You are to protect Mizuki, you have to be there if something happens. You can't leave her out of your sight." Ok, Mizuki felt like a baby, being taken cared of everyday, every hour.

"Why? I'm a ninja now, I can take care of myself!" Mizuki said, she didn't want Neji to hate her even more. Tsunade sighed, "You don't know how many people is looking for the monster in you, and how many people want to do something inappropiate to you, and how many people want your fortune your mother left behind for you." Mizuki looked confused, her mother never left her any money left, just before she died, that's about it. But Mizuki didn't want to ask Tsunade anymore questions. Tsunade looked back at Neji, "Can you do that?" Neji nodded and said, "Even if you didn't assign the mission, I still have to do it from the order of Hizashi."

"Then you two can leave." Tsunade said, making a hand gesture for them to leave. Mizuki bowed, and walked towards the door, Neji didn't say anything, he just walked.

When both of them were out in the streets heading home, Mizuki said, "I want to see something for a bit, you can go home if you want." Neji looked at her and said, "I never fail my missoins." Mizuki shrugged and walked towards another direction and Neji followed.

While they were walking, Neji wondered where Mizuki was leading him to, but deep deep deep deep deep deep inside of Neji, he could trust Mizuki so he followed her without a sound.

Minutes later, they arrived at the blue stone where heroes of Konoha's name was carved. She knelt down and touched the stone, Neji stood a good three feet away from her, not too close, but not too far.

She touched the carving of the Third Hokage's name, "Hokage-sama, I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you during the Chuunin Exams. Thank you for taking care of me when I was little. Thank you for everything, you died saving Konoha like mother. You left alot of memories here. Thank you, Hokage-sama." Her hand slid down the stone and stopped at the name, "Tomoyo Hitomi" (Hitomi means beautiful eyes) She touched the name back and forth, remembering the memories. "Neji, you can go home if you want, I'll be staying around for a long time." Neji looked at her back and said, "Ok..." He walked away, while Mizuki stared at the name.

Neji walked into the village, wondering if Mizuki was safe out there. She did look really really sad when she touched the second name. Neji couldn't think of what to do, so he walked back to the blue stone, but to see that Mizuki wasn't there anymore.

_Byakugan!_

He searched around for her. Searching and searching. It started to rain, which made his vision a little bit blurry, five minutes after the ran started, he saw Mizuki, or someone that looked like her. He ran towards the direction of 'Mizuki'

When he got there, it really was Mizuki, Neji didn't get wet as much, because he grabbed for an umbrella on the way. Mizuki had a stone in her hands, it looked like a gravestone. She was in the process of carving the name ' Tomoyo Hitomi ' When she was finished writing the name, she took out the half of a log that was sticking from the ground out. On the half log, it had the words ' Tomoyo Hitomi ' on it, but it was very sloppy, a kid must've wrote it. She replaced the half log with the gravestone. She touched the name again before saying, "Mother, I'm back."

Neji was confused again, why is Mizuki's mother's name on the blue stone? "Mother, I'm going to be a Konoha ninja in a few days. I'm very happy. I'm living under the Hyuuga's roof, but don't worry. I'm going to find money and move out of their house so I won't bother them. Neji and Hinata has grown up fast too, so mother, you don't have to worry about them. Neji seems like he doesn't like me, isn't it strange? When we were little, we were best friends, haha, now he doesn't even know who I am, but don't worry, I'm strong enough."

Even during the rain, Neji could tell Mizuki was crying. "Mother, what did you left behind? Everyone is asking me about your past, something I don't know and no one would tell me. Mother, why did you have to leave me, after you left, I was living in hell. I miss you alot, I said to myself ,' she's going to come back' but I know you won't. I'm proud of you though. You were a good ninja everywhere. Oh, and um, Azuki, she ... became ... a ... um ... prostitute. When I got back from the Chuunin Exams, she brought home a new guy every night. There was one night, when she was with a guy, I came in and Azuki yelled at me. The guy asked Azuki if I was her sister. Azuki nodded. "

"'Is she fresh?' the guy asked. I was horrified, Mother. He started walking towards me, I didn't know how to escape him. He pinned me down onto the floor, he untied my kimono, but he didn't do anything further. I ... I .. stabbed him with a needle. Azuki just stood there. Father became a gambler and took all the money to gamble, and sold Azuki to the brothel, but she went on her own free will. I'm trying to help both of them, earning money to sell Azuki out, but she said she liked working there, and Father never treated me like a daughter, what should I do? Things would be much easier if you were here with me, Mother. I feel like a stranger in Konoha."

Neji stood there, listening to everything she told her mother. He was, of course, surprised. "M-Mizuki." Mizuki turned around slightly to see Neji holding an umbrella. Neji walked closer, towards the stone. He remembered someone with a Tomoyo as a last name, but he couldn't remember exactly who it was, and why the last name was popular. He stopped walking when he knew the umbrella was both on him and Mizuki. "Mother, Neji's here. I know you can tell that he's fine." She smiled, then started crying again. "Mother, please don't worry about me, everything will be fine. I still cherish the things you gave me, and the memories we held. I'll come more often now that I live in Konoha. Goodbye, Mother." She touched the name on the stone, and stood up.


	5. Chapter 5 Memories

Part 5

As Mizuki stood up, her legs turned numb for sitting too long and stumbled. Neji helped her from falling. Mizuki looked at Neji with curious eyes and asked, "How much did you hear?" Neji looked forward and said, "I came when you were carving your mother's name. So I guess I heard all of it." Mizuki looked down. She lost grip of Neji's hand and used her mother's gravestone for support. The umbrella was not't on top of her anymore, she was soaking wet again. Yeah, she cried again. "Thank you, Mother."

With that, she fainted. Neji sighed. He picked her up and carried her home. 'Mizuki is very light.' He thought. He had her in his arms. He came home, carrying Mizuki like he just saved her from a war. But no one saw his rescuing scene, everyone was sleeping. No, they're not. Hinata was invited to Sakura's party. Hanabi and Hizashi went out of the village to visit some close friends. Neji sighed again, and walked towards Mizuki's room.

Neji slid open Mizuki's door with his foot. He placed her gently onto her bed. He left the room to get more blankets. Of course, he didn't want to help her change out of her clothes, so he thought to keep her warm with a thousand blankets. When he came back into Mizuki's room, he unfolded all the blankets, one by one, and placed it on her. When he was done, he looked over at the tea table and saw pictures.

The pictures looked old, like five years ago. He scan through alot of them, but stopped when it was a picture of him, her, and Hinata. The pictures said that they were seven. He looked at the next picture and saw Mizuki and him sitting on a field, the processing of Neji giving Mizuki a flower.

Mizuki coughed. Neji putted down the pictures and checked over Mizuki. He placed his palm on her forehead. It was very hot. Of all the time for her to get sick, she had to choose now. He left the room to get two cups of water, one for him, and one for her, just in case. He placed both cups on the tea table and went back to looking at the pictures. Each of the pictures reminded him of the past. There was one picture of him and his father, then Mizuki and her mother. Also, Hinata and her father. Alot of the pictures was with him and Mizuki, always at a certain field.

He was caught up in one of the pictures of him kissing her slightly on the check, that he didn't hear the bed move. "Neji." Neji turned over, and saw Mizuki still in bed, but was turning towards him. He blushed slightly and placed the pictures down. He left the room, but came back with medicine in his hands.

"You had to be sick when no one is home." Neji said, acting cool again. Mizuki giggled weakly, and tried to sit up, but she had an enormous headache. Neji looked over and helped Mizuki sit up, placing her head against the wall. He took out two pills from the medicine container and handed her the water and the pills. She looked at it for awhile and took it. When she was finished, Neji took the cup from her and walked out. When he came back, he asked, "Can you stand up?" Mizuki tried to, but she stumbled again, her headache caused it. She looked at what she was wearing, her wet clothes. "I'm going to change." Mizuki walked, using the wall for support.

She took a shower, and changed. Neji went inside his room for awhile to think. _Ok, so I knew her when I was little. Her last name was said everyday after Father died. Hizashi and Tsunade respects her. Her mother's name is on the blue stone. She told me about her mother dying for a family. _Neji stood up, he knew why, he figured everything out. He now knows the truth of Mizuki.

Mizuki left the shower and walked towards her room. She folded all the blankets into a neater position. Neji heard all the racket in her room so he left his room to knock on her door. Mizuki opened it. "You don't have to take care of me anymore, I'm fine." He looked over at the pictures on her tea table, it was still there. "Did you figure everything out yet?" Neji thought before saying, "I have theories." Mizuki smiled and said, "Let's go eat and talk about your theories."

Neji sat at the table, while Mizuki took out food. "Mizuki, what's taking so long." Neji asked, irritated. "I'm not sure if I should cook, because you seem like you don't like my food." Neji sighed. "Take them out." Mizuki looked at him, and took the dishes of sushi she made.

"Ok, what's your theories?" Mizuki asked, picking up a sushi from the dishes. Neji took a sushi and placed it in his mouth. He chewed slowly, his eyes lit up, and kept on eating and eating. "Neji, are you alright?" Mizuki asked, worried. "Hinata and Hanabi is right, this is the best sushi ever." He looked up at Mizuki, who had a warm smile on her face. "Well, I .. think you and your mother was the people who saved the Hyuuga clan." Neji looked back down, wondering if he's going crazy. Mizuki giggled. He looked back up and Mizuki said, "Correct." Neji continued, "looking from the pictures you had in your room, we were very good friends when we were little." Mizuki giggled again, "haha, well, yeah. You can say that." "and, when we were kids, we used to go to this one field to play." Mizuki gave him her innocent smile. "That's all?" Neji said, "No. Your mother's name was carved onto the blue stone because she saved a clan. Tsunade-sama and the Third Hokage knows you because when you were eight, you fought to help your mother. Also, because you can actually control the monster in you."

Mizuki looked down. Neji ate another sushi. Neji broke the silence, "I think you should meet Tenten and Lee tomorrow." Mizuki giggled, "You can't wait to see your girlfriend." Neji blushed, "What are you talking about?" Mizuki giggled. "I know she likes you, and when I say her name, you blush." Neji was in denial, "No I don't. Stop playing around and eat." Mizuki smiled, "I'll eat, but you stop playing with your feelings." Neji looked away, "I'm not playing with my feelings." DENIAL! Mizuki shook her head, "Poor, poor boy. He can't ask out the girl he likes. Or even tell her he likes her. Neji, Neji, Neji. You need help. Especially when you have a problem of blushing alot."

"I DO NOT BLUSH ALOT! AND I DON'T LIKE TENTEN!" Neji yelled. He knew himself that he blushes when someone talks about Tenten. "Hai, hai. Finish eating, I want to show you something." Neji finished the rest of the sushi.

Mizuki led him back to her room. She took out a small jar from her box and placed it on the tea table. Neji looked at it, no, not look, stare. He never saw it before. "My mother gave it before she died. It holds memories. She told me that an elder in her home village gave it to her, and he only made one. I thought myself how to put the memories in there. My mother also said I can look into the memories again." With that, she did some unfamiliar hand gestures. She pointed at her head, then the hand looked like it was pulling something out of her head. Sure enough, seconds later, something blue came out form the side of her head. She grabbed it and placed it into the jar.

Then, she did a total different hand gesture, and the jar grew big. Neji stood there, shocked. "Are you ready?" Mizuki turned to ask Neji. "What are we doing?" Neji asked. Mizuki giggled and said, "We're going to when we were little from my memories."

Mizuki took his hand and made another hand gesture with her left hand only.

The room turned into another house.


	6. Chapter 6 First Kiss

Part 6

They were now in a house, an unfamilar house. There was a little girl with black long hair, with a blue kimono on. She looked like she was three. She was reading a book on the table. Of course, it was Mizuki

"Mizuki, dear! Are you in there?" A soft voiced woman yelled behind the door. "Yes, Mother, you may come in!" Little Mizuki yelled. The woman came in, she had black hair, her hair length was between her shoulders and her elbow. She tied her hair to the side. She wore a kimono. She had black eyes. Of course, Mizuki inherited her mother's eyes. "Yes, Mother, you called?" Little Mizuki jumped off the chair towards her mother. "I have great news! You're going to start ninja school tomorrow with Azuki!" Little Mizuki's eyes lit up in excitement. "Really?! Thank you, Mother thank you!" Little Mizuki hugged her mother's legs.

The room changed into a classroom.

"Ah, Azuki, is that your younger sister?" A girl asked Azuki. "Yes, sadly, she is." The girl whispered back, "She was the one who destroyed the village didn't she?" Azuki nodded. "Do whatever you like to her." Little Mizuki turned away.

She looked at another group, they were talking about her too. "Look at that girl, she thinks she's pretty, that's why she's sitting alone." Those groups of girls gave her disgusting faces.

She turned over at a group of guys, when she looked at them, they shivered, and ran away.

She felt very lonely, no one wanted to talk to her.

"Ok, classes from room 2A, please go back to your classroom." The teacher said, classes from room 2B would always go into 2A.

"Ah, new student! Mizuki Tomoyo?" He asked her, everyone turned to look at Little Mizuki. Each student gave her disgusting looks. "Mizuki Tomoyo?" "She's that monster." "She's going to kill you if you get her mad." Everyone whispered to each other about her.

"Stupid Tomoyo, Mizuki." mumbled the teacher under his breath. Little Mizuki placed her head down onto the table and sighed.

The room changed into the evening behind the Academy.

Little Mizuki played with the sand, waiting for her mother to pick her up. Azuki walked home with some of her other friends. "Oh? Look what we have here. A lonely little girl." Little Mizuki turned around to see a group of five girls. One of them was the same one that talked to Azuki. "W-What do you want." Little Mizuki stood up and stepped three steps back. "Oh, nothing, we have to do an errand." The girls laughed an evil laugh and walked towards Little Mizuki.

"No! Get away from me! Please!" Little Mizuki pleaded and pleaded. The girls dragged her behind the Academy so that no one could see.

When they were finished, they laughed, and walked off. Leaving Little Mizuki laying on the floor, crying. She now had bruises and cuts everywhere. Neji looked over at Mizuki, who was looking down. He turned back to the Little Mizuki.

The room changed into Little Mizuki's room again.

Little Mizuki was sitting on her bed, bandaging her wounds. The door suddenly banged open, Azuki was holding a kunai. She ran towards Little Mizuki. She said angrily, when she pinned Little Mizuki down onto her bed, "Why does mother like you more then me?! Why?! Just because you have that thing in you, that doesn't mean your special." She was inches away from Little Mizuki's skin until a knock was on the door, "Mizuki, are you awake? I came home from my mission!" Azuki whispered to me, "Tell her to come in." She got off of Little Mizuki and gave her an evil stare. "M-Mom, I-I'm in here." Little Mizuki tried not to cry. Mizuki's mother came in and looked at Azuki, who had the kunai behind her. "Azuki, why are you in here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Azuki smiled and said, " Good night Mother, Good night Mizuki."

The room changed into Little Mizuki's room.

"It had been yesterday night that Azuki tried to kill me, I really hope she doesn't do anything today, Mother's on another mission." She said softly. She sighed, and placed her head onto the table and closed her eyes.

Everything was peaceful, until a bang opened her door. Little Mizuki's head lifted, and faced towards the door. Little Mizuki jumped off her chair, and tried to run. Azuki was there again, with the same kunai.

But, Azuki ran faster. She pinned Little Mizuki onto the floor and took out the kunai. A second later, a middle-aged man walked into the room, "Father!" Little Mizuki yelled, she smiled weakly.

Azuki cutted Little Mizuki's stomach first. Mizuki's father laughed. Azuki turned crazy. She cutted Little Mizuki until she was satisfied. Neji looked back at Mizuki, her fist was together. He turned back to the scene. Thirty minutes later, Mizuki's mother came through the door. She stood there shocked at her daughter holding on the bloody kunai, and her other daughter, on the floor, crying, with blood all over her.

Mizuki's mother slapped Azuki, but Mizuki's father slapped Mizuki's mother. "Don't you dare slap my daughter!" Azuki cried. Hitomi [Mizuki's mother yelled, "Did you see what she did to Mizuki? You were there! You didn't stop her!"

Little Mizuki struggled to get up, holding her deepest wound, on her side. She ran out of the room.

The room changed into she streets, almost midnight.

Little Mizuki was running down the streets crying, in a matter of seconds, her eyes turned blue. She yelled in anger. "AHHH!!!" She turned into a total monster. She turned into a water dragon, and summoned six more. She didn't have control of any of this anymore. She destroyed half the village in less then twenty minutes.

"MIZUKI! STOP!" Hitomi yelled. She was crying, trying to stop her daughter to do anymore damage. Monster-Mizuki flew towards Hitomi and stopped in front of her. "MIZUKI! PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE BEING A MONSTER!" Monster-Mizuki lifted up her left claw, and was about to squish Hitomi down with it. Hitomi stood there, faced the monster, with her eyes closed. Tears was still shedding on her face. Hitomi whispered, "Please, stop." Monster-Mizuki's claw stopped, inches away from Hitomi's face.

All of the other water dragons poofed in thin air. The water dragon turned into water, Little Mizuki fell with the water, but her mother caught her. Little Mizuki was still covered in blood. "Sorry, Mother." Little Mizuki said weakly before fainting.

The room changed, it was early in the morning, somewhere unfamiliar.

Little Mizuki was laying on her bed, Hitomi sleeping on the side. Little Mizuki sat up, feeling her body in pain. She placed her hand onto her side. "You woke up, Mizuki." Hitomi smiled. "Mother, what happened? Where are we? Where's Father and Azuki?" Hitomi's smile faded. "Sweetie, we're at Konoha. The Mizukage wanted to take you away from me, but I didn't let them, so I made the family move here. They won't find us. I was a ninja in this village for a long time, don't worry, you'll like it here. Father and Azuki is packing things. Maybe when you're healed, you can play with the neighbors. They have two kids you can play with." Little Mizuki's eyes lid up. She always wanted new friends.

The room changed, Little Mizuki was holding onto Hitomi's hand, walking towards the neighbors house.

Neji gasped.

"Ah, Hitomi, I see you came to our meeting, oh? Who's this?" Hizashi asked, with Little Neji beside him. "She's my youngest daughter, Mizuki." Little Mizuki bowed. Hiashi came into the scene. Hizashi asked, "Hinata is four already?" Hiashi had a little girl behind him, wearing a cute kimono. She hid behind Hiashi for awhile before smiling.

"Ah, and Neji is now five. Time has gone by fast." Hizashi said.

"Mizuki, this is their children, Hinata." She pointed at Hinata. "and Neji. He has the same birthday as you, January 1st" [AN: Actually, Neji's birthday is on July 3rd, but oh well. " She pointed at Neji. Hizashi said, "Why don't we let the little kids have fun, we have a meeting to attend. "Mizuki, be a good girl while I'm gone, ok?" Mizuki nodded.

The grown-ups left, leaving the three of them shy. Little Mizuki walked up to both of them and said, "Hi, I'm Mizuki!" Hinata waved. "I'm Neji." Mizuki made a bow. "I like your kimono." Hinata commented Mizuki's kimono. It wasn't special. It was ocean blue, with silver fishes on them. Just like a bowl of swimming fishes.

"I know what we should do, I know a field we can play at." Little Neji said. Neji looked horrified, he didn't know he was like that when he was little. Mizuki giggled. Little Neji took Mizuki's hand, and Mizuki took hold of Hinata's. They ran into the village, and then out.

They arrived at the field with beautiful flowers. Hinata chased after a butterfly, Mizuki picked some flowers, and Neji carved his name on a tree trunk.

The field changed, and Little Mizuki and Little Neji were the only ones there. They weren't wearing the same clothes as before, so it was another day, and they looked like they were older, like eight. They sat on top of the hill. "My family was split in half." Little Neji said. Mizuki looked up from her flower and said, "What? How can that happened?" Little Neji shrugged. "I don't know either."

"Well, mother have been involved with your family's meeting, I wonder what's happening." Neji shrugged again and asked, "I still don't know about your past, you pinky promised me." Little Mizuki giggled, "Well, you don't have to know, because now is now. I'll just say, you saved me." Little Mizuki smiled her warm smile. Little Neji looked away, blushing.

"I think it's time to go." Neji said, looking at the sky. "Yes, the sun is setting." Little Mizuki agreed. When they walked down the field, Little Neji took a deep breath and said, "Mizuki, I like you."

Neji, looked more horrified then ever. He glanced over at Mizuki, she giggled and said, "Hey, you told me, I didn't tell you. You can tell me that, but you can't tell your girlfriend, Tenten?" Neji looked away and blushed, "Tenten isn't my girlfriend, and that was when I didn't know any better." Mizuki laughed, "You haven't seen nothing yet."

Little Mizuki stared at him for awhile. She smiled and said, " I like you too, Neji." Little Neji's eyes lid up. He looked into the little girl's jet black eyes. He leaned closer and closer. He left his lips on hers for a long time.

Neji's eyes grew even bigger. Mizuki giggled. "I didn't do anything. You started it. I blame you for taking my first kiss." Mizuki giggled again. Neji looked back at the two kids, still kissing.

A few minutes later, their lips fell apart. Both of them turned the opposite way and blushed. No, not blushed, they were tomato red. "Let's go." Neji said. He grabbed for her hand and ran towards the village.


	7. Chapter 7 Raped?

Part 7

When Little Mizuki arrived home, Hitomi told her to stay inside, and whatever she hears, never walk outside.

That night, Hitomi's brothers, sisters, and Konoha ninjas were meeting. Everything was very unnormal.

By the time night fell, all the ninjas left the house. Little Mizuki's father, Azuki, and Little Mizuki was in the main room. Seconds later, noises formed, and ninjas started running into the house. Little Mizuki's father grabbed Azuki, and Azuki grabbed Little Mizuki for a shield. They ran and hid behind a large barrel.

Minutes and minutes passed, and the battle started inside their house. Hitomi was fighting and fighting. Little Mizuki wanted to do something, but she didn't know what. Hitomi killed twenty people. Dead people started forming on the floor. Hitomi was too busy to see that someone wanted to stabbed her from the back. Little Mizuki couldn't take it anymore, she pushed Azuki's hand off, took a nearby sword, and stabbed the ninja. "Don't leave your back open, Mizuki." She manged to kill three or four. Everyone was done by the time the battle was over. Hitomi and Little Mizuki stood there, panting. Little Mizuki glanced over at the barrel to see no one there.

"Let's go Mizuki, it's too dangerous." Hitomi said. Mizuki nodded.

A ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village stood up. Took a sword, and stabbed Hitomi's heart from the back.

The room changed, it was dark, and Hitomi was in Little Mizuki's arms. Little Mizuki cried and cried.

The room changed again, this time, it was in an unknown room. Mizuki in the scene looked like how she was now. 'Mizuki' opened the door, to see the most nastiest thing ever. Her sister, Azuki, now eighteen, was pinning a guy onto the wall. Her legs opened, and they were kissing, no, not kissing, making out. When Azuki looked over her shoulders to see who opened the door, she said, "What do you want." She was still pinning the guy down with her body. His hands over her waist.

"I was just getting some things." 'Mizuki' said. The guy asked, "Is that your sister?" Azuki nodded. "Is she fresh?" 'Mizuki looked up, and stepped three steps back. Azuki letted go of the guy. The guy was shirtless, and his pants where unzipped. He looked like he was twenty. He walked closer and closer, with that smirk on his face. 'Mizuki' stepped back and back. Azuki stood in the background, laughing her ass off.

"DON'T GO ANY CLOSER!" 'Mizuki' yelled. "Hmph, you wish." He said. He ran towards 'Mizuki', and pinned her down onto the floor. "Azuki, help. Hold onto her arms." Azuki walked over, and held both of 'Mizuki's' arm onto the floor. The guy untied her ribbon on her waist. He laughed, and removed one layer of her clothes. The other layer was very thin. He untied the thin layer, showing her body. Neji looked away. "STOP! " 'Mizuki yelled. His hands were inches to her body until she kicked him from the back. "You stupid bitch!" He yelled. 'Mizuki' grabbed her clothes, took a needle out and stabbed the guy. She ran out of the room, carrying her clothes, crying.

The room changed into Mizuki's room, in the Hyuuga house.

"Neji, are you alright?" Mizuki asked. Neji turned over and asked, "You were raped?" Mizuki looked down, and said, "Almost, didn't you see?" Neji shook his head, "No, I turned away." Mizuki smiled, then it faded. Neji looked outside of the window to see the moon showing. "Tomorrow, we're meeting Tenten and Lee, is that ok." Mizuki nodded, "I can't wait to see your girlfriend." Neji looked over, with mad eyes," She's not my girlfriend." Mizuki giggled, "You should tell her, like how you told me when we were little." Neji looked at the door and said, "I was little, I didn't know any better, that's one thing I regret." Mizuki looked and questioned," What are you talking about?" Neji walked towards the door and said, "Telling you that I liked you, and then kissed you after that."

He walked out of the room, leaving Mizuki in her room, still standing, and staring at the door.

Mizuki woke up early to make sushi. Neji came into the kitchen and asked, "What are you doing?" Mizuki looked up and smiled, "Good morning, Neji. I'm making sushi for Tenten and Lee, since we're meeting them around one, they might skip lunch, so I'm making lunch." Mizuki smiled and looked back down. "You should get changed." Neji said, eyeing the sushi. Mizuki nodded, stood up and left the kitchen. Neji took a sushi and went to his room.

Mizuki changed, and did as much sushi as she could for Tsunade, Shizune, Tenten and Lee, and Hinata and Hanabi when they get home. When she finished, she walked towards Neji's room.

Knock, knock. No answer. Mizuki knocked again. Knock, knock. Nothing. Mizuki slid the door open and looked around the room, amazed. She fixed her eyes on the bed, where Neji was sleeping. Mizuki sat at the edge of Neji's bed and said, "Neji-kun, wake up." Nothing. "Neji!" No response. "NEJI!!" Mizuki yelled. None.

She stared at Neji for awhile. She looked at his lips, his cheeks, his jaw bone, his nose, his neck, his arms, his legs, his foot. She looked back at his face again, his perfect lips, and his eyes. HIS EYES?! Mizuki jumped back to reality. "What are you doing here?" Neji asked. _Damn, caught. Lie! _"Oh, well I'm ready to leave, but I knocked on the door, but you didn't answer me." Neji asked, "Why were you looking at me?"

"Oh, because I was wondering if I should shake you like crazy for you to wake up, call your name a thousand times, splash water on you, slap you, throw you outside the window into the pond, let you sleep and cancel the meeting, or-" Neji cutted her off "Ok, ok." Mizuki stood up and left the room.

"What's taking you so long?!" Neji yelled from outside of the house. "Neji-kun, it's going to take awhile! Where are you meeting?" Mizuki yelled from inside the house. "Outside of Konoha at that one table." Neji yelled, obviously frustrated. "I know where that is, why don't you go before me?! I have things to do!" Neji sighed. "Okay."

When Neji arrived at the table, he saw Tenten sitting on one side of the table and Lee on the other. "Ah, Neji, where's our new teammate?" Lee said. Tenten turned around and said, "I hope it's not that girl thats living with Neji right now." Neji smirked. Lee said, "I wonder who that person is." Tenten growled, "I haven't eaten anything yet, how long do we have to wait? I'm starving!" Neji just stood there, smiling. "I wonder if that person is a genius." Lee asked. "Baka! You're not even healed after your fight with Gaara, and you already want to fight the new teammate? By the way, did Tsunade healed you yet?" Lee looked down onto his cast and shook his head. Tenten looked at him and said, "Oh, I'm sorry."

At that moment, Mizuki appeared next to Neji. She placed the sushi trays onto the picnic table and sat next to Lee. Neji looked at her, she met his gaze and smiled. She wanted Neji to sit next to Tenten. Neji sighed and said, "She's your new teammate." Neji sat down next to Tenten, who stood up. Lee looked at her like she was goddess.

"Hello, my name is Mizuki." Mizuki said. Lee looked at her more, with that pretty face that matches her voice, he looked away knowing that he will be obsessed with Sakura and only her.

Tenten got angrier by the minute. "She's our new teammate?" Neji nodded. "Can you even fight?" Lee asked. Mizuki nodded. "I thought you guys will be hungry, so I made sushi."

Mizuki handed Neji a pair of chopsticks, he took it and digged in. Mizuki handed Tenten a pair of chopsticks, but she declined, "I'm not hungry." She said. "You have light pink lips, pale skin, empty eyes and thin cheeks, those features show that you're hungry." Mizuki placed the pair of chopsticks next to Tenten's plate. She then handed Lee a pair of chopsticks and started eating. Tenten sat down angrily, and looked over at Neji.

'She's going to be around Neji alot. He won't have time for me anymore. When I see him, I see her. Neji's slipping away from me. I can't let that happen. I can't. I love Neji, and I won't give up that easily. With that face feature, and that sweet voice, she can get anybody.' Tenten thought. She picked up a sushi and took a bite of it. Tenten sighed.

"So, what is your name?" Lee asked, eating like a pig. "Tomoyo Mizuki." Tenten looked up, Lee just stared at her, wondering why her last name sounded familar. "Tomoyo? I've researched about your mother." Tenten said. Mizuki looked over at Tenten and asked, "Really?" Tenten nodded and said, "Your mother died trying to protect the Hyuuga clan, from my calculations, you were eight when she died." Mizuki nodded. "And, she was royal in the village of Water Dragons." This was the first time she heard this. "What!? Village of Water Dragons? What are you talking about?"

Neji looked at Mizuki and then at Tenten. Tenten said, "You're telling me that you don't know your mother's past?" Mizuki nodded and asked, "What else did you researched about my mother?" Tenten shrugged, "I quit after I tried to find out who she really was and what her position was in the Village of Water Dragon." Mizuki sighed.

"I also read that she had another daughter, Azuki, right?" Tenten asked. Mizuki nodded. "And she quitted being a ninja at age eight." Mizuki nodded again. "What is she doing now?" Mizuki shivered. "She's a.. a.. " " A whore." All eyes turned towards Neji. "Neji, what are you talking about?" Lee asked. "She is now working at a brothel." Mizuki said, ashamed. Tenten turned facing Mizuki. "Your joking, one of elite ninjas' daughter is now working at a brothel?" Mizuki nodded. "Have.. you.. ever.. worked there?" Lee asked. Mizuki turned over at Lee and shook her head. Lee sighed.

"But she was a victim." Again, all eyes at Neji. "Neji!" Mizuki yelled. Tenten looked at Mizuki with a disgusted face. "Your new teammates should know." Neji said, still eating. "Neji, what are you talking about?" Tenten asked. Mizuki looked down. "She was raped." Mizuki looked back up in anger, while Lee looked at her in shock, and Tenten gave her a nasty look. Mizuki stood up and yelled, "I WAS NOT RAPED."


	8. Chapter 8 New Friends

Part 8

"Fine. What do you call it when a guy took off your clothes and touched you while you yell and scream?" Neji said cooly, still eating sushi. Lee gasped, and Tenten still looked at Mizuki, disgusted. "Neji! I never did anything to you!" Neji shooked his head, "You just don't know that you didn't do anything to me." Boy, was Mizuki mad. "NEJI, IT'S NOT MY FUCKIN FAULT YOU KEEP DENYING YOUR FEELINGS!" Tenten turned over at Neji, who was looking at her. "Hn, what feelings, I told you I don't have that kind of feeling you're talking about."

"STOP DENYING! I CAN TELL YOU HAVE THOSE FEELINGS! YOU JUST CAN'T SAY IT BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU'RE COOL AND YOU LIKE HURTING PEOPLE." Neji shooked his head, "No, it's not my fault you got raped."

"HYUUGA NEJI! YOU'RE A FUCKIN BASTARD!" With those last words, she ran. Lee turned towards the way she ran, worried. "Neji, that wasn't right." Lee said. "Hn." Tenten said, "That was a good thing to do, we don't need her on our team, she'll get in the way of everything. I know her mother's a loyal ninja in Konoha, but we're not even sure about her. Tsunade-sama just trust her because she's Tomoyo Hitomi's daughter." Neji nodded, and Tenten sighed in relief, looking at Neji who was staring at Tenten. When Neji saw Tenten look at him, he turned away, blushing.

"HYUUGA NEJI, YOU'RE A BASTARD." Mizuki repeated over and over again. She was still running, but she didn't know where. She cried and ran. She looked up at where she was at, and remembered her memories.

She ended up at the field where Hinata, Neji, and her played at, where Neji kissed her, where Neji did everything a guy would do to a girl there. She ran to a tree and searched around. She couldn't exactly remember which tree it was, but she knew it was one of them.

Her searched ended. She slowly touched the carving of the tree, then punched it. She punched it until she started crying again. She looked up at the word 'Hyuuga Neji' It was the same carving eight years ago. The carving that Neji made when Hinata, Neji, and Mizuki first hung out. She walked towards the field, the field fulled with flowers. She sat at the same spot where Neji and her would always sat at. She sat there for awhile, she touched the flowers, and remembered something.

She got up, and walked ten yards away from the field, up a hill, and walked down the hill towards another tree. This tree was different. She remembered Neji and her planted this tree. It was a white cherry blossum tree with a medium-sized pond in front of it. It was very little eight years ago. Now, it was as big as the other tall and thick trees around. It was also the only white tree around, every other trees had green leaves. She remembered that Neji and her argued about where to plant the tree, but decided to plant it here. It was their little hiding place, no one could find it behind a very tall hill.

The hill was very big, but right in the middle, there was a dent, and they placed a white cherry blossum in the dent, and for some reason, there would always be a river there, no matter what. She placed her back onto the tree trunk and slid down. She sat there, looking at the pond. She cried again, remembering the horrible things Neji said to her.

Eventually, she fell asleep.

"Neji, what are you doing to do about Mizuki?" Tenten asked. Neji decided to walk Tenten home. Neji shrugged, "She'll get over it, or better, she'll hate me and move back to her village." Tenten walked slower, causing Neji to walk slower without him even noticing that he was walking slower. "Tenten, what are you trying to say? I thought you didn't like her." Tenten looked down and said, "I don't hate her personally, but .. she, well." _I can't just tell him that I didn't like Mizuki because I was jealous! I can't tell him that I liked him, and that I didn't like her because eventually she'll grab him. I can't say that. _"Don't worry, Tenten. I don't hate her either, it's just that with her here, everything will change." Tenten nodded, "I agree with that too."

Neji and Tenten arrived at Tenten's house. "Thank you Neji for walking me home." Tenten gave him a smile. "No problem, it was getting dark anyways." Tenten walked towards her door and waked back. "Bye Neji! Good night!" She winked at him, something she haven't done to him since the Academy. Neji smirked and turned around. She started walking, and waved back. Tenten stood there, looking at his back and the sunset. She smiled and walked inside.

Neji glanced behind him to see her inside of her house. He smiled and walked home.

"Neji-nii-san, where's Mizuki-chan?" Hinata asked, worried. Neji shrugged, "I thought she would come back after what I said to her." Hinata said, "What did you say to her?" Neji walked towards his room, "About her being raped." Hinata knew everything, she knew that Mizuki's weakest subject was about that. If a guy she didn't know tried to touch her, she'll yell and scream, and she wouldn't remember that she was a ninja. "Neji? Why did you do that?" Neji slid his door open, "Because, I don't want her here." He closed the door in Hinata's face.

Hinata searched around the village for Mizuki. She asked everyone around the village if she saw her, but no one saw her. "Hinata!" She turned around to see Kiba and Shino. "Yes?" Hinata asked, panting. She didn't want to waste time. "Why are you panting?" Shino asked. "And why are you out here at night?" Hinata noticed the sky and worried even more. "I'm looking for someone. Can you guys help me?" Shino nodded, and Kiba said, "Sure! Why not! I haven't searched around since yesterday!" Rawf, rawf! Akamaru added in.

"Good, I'm looking for a girl that is as tall as me, wears a gray kimono, she has long black hair, some of her hair covers her right eye, and she has black eyes." Shino nodded, some of his bugs came out and he said something to them. "Do you have something that belongs to her?" Kiba asked. Hinata remembered that she grabbed Mizuki's ninja band on the way, just in case she bumped into Kiba. She took it out of her pocket and gave it to Kiba.

"She's a ninja from the Hide-In-The-Mist?" Shino asked. Hinata nodded. "Oh, don't tell me that she's the one that killed the guy in less than one minute in the trial match, and fought and tied against Neji." Hinata nodded. "Hurry."

_Byakugan!_

They divided and searched seperately. Hinata looked around for Mizuki with her Byakugan, Kiba and Akamaru chased after her smell, and Shino's bugs were searching for her.

Shino arrived, and whispered something to the two bugs. The bugs then flew away. Shino knelt down, one knee on the ground.

Hinata and Kiba searched until the two bugs came. In a matter of seconds, Kiba and Hinata met up and ran towards the direction Shino was at.

Hinata stopped, and remembered her memories when she arrived at the field. "Hinata, this way." Kiba said. They ran on the field, up the hill, and down the hill. They saw Shino, who was kneeling down, but they couldn't see Mizuki anywhere. But when they arrived closer, Hinata saw Mizuki laying against the trunk.

Hinata kneeled down next to Mizuki. "Don't worry, she's just sleeping." Shino said. Hinata sighed and shook Mizuki. Mizuki woke up and saw Hinata on her right side, a guy with black glasses on her left, and a guy with a dog sitting in front of her. "Hinata? What time is it?" Hinata said, "It's night time, Neji came home without you and I got worried so I looked for you, I don't know how long I searched, but good thing I met up with my teammates." Mizuki turned over at Shino and Kiba and bowed. "This is Shino, who found you." She pointed at Shino. Mizuki bowed at him personally. "Thank you, Shino."

"Oh, and here's your headband." Kiba said. Mizuki took the headband. "And this is Kiba and Akamaru, who tried to track your smell with your headband." Mizuki looked down onto her waist, sure enough, her headband wasn't there. She giggled and bowed to Kiba, "Thank you, Kiba and Akamaru."

Akamaru jumped onto Mizuki's lap. "Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. "It's ok." Mizuki giggled. Shino then looked up and said, "I think we should leave." Hinata nodded. Mizuki tried to get up, but her legs were numb. She stumbled towards Shino. He caught her, his hand around her waist. Mizuki eyes got big, and she lost grip of Shino.

Mizuki stood up for a minute before she coughed. She placed her back against the tree and slid down again. She coughed and coughed until eventually, she coughed out blood. "Mizuki-chan!" She couldn't stop coughing out blood. "Mizuki, you told me you were fully healed! I told you to tell Tsunade-sama." Hinata said, patting Mizuki's back. Mizuki coughed continuously until she fainted.

"Damn." Kiba said. "Kiba-kun ..." Hinata said, trailing off. "Ok, I'll carry her." Kiba picked up Mizuki with his hands in seconds. "She's not heavy." Kiba added in. They walked up the hill, down the hill, on the field and into the village. Hinata turned around to look at the field she used to play at, and smiled.

"Kiba!" Kiba, Shino, and Hinata turned around. "Nii-chan?" Kiba said. When the lady walked closer, Hinata made a proper bow, and Shino just nodded his head. "Mother's looking for you, you know very well that you can't be out here during this time!" Kiba nodded his head and said, "Sorry, Shino, your turn." Hinata tried to stop Kiba from handing over Mizuki, but Shino willingly opened his hands. Hinata stood there. Kiba placed Mizuki in Shino's hand and ran off. "Bye Shino, bye Hinata!" Hinata waved back.

"Shino, are you sure you want to hold her?" Hinata asked. "You can't carry her." Shino replied back.

Hinata and Shino arrived at the Hyuuga House. Hinata opened the door to the front door, and walked towards the main room, seeing Neji sitting there, drinking tea. He looked up to see who came home to see Hinata, Shino, and Mizuki in Shino's hands. He looked away from them.

"Shino, this way to her room." Hinata said. This was Shino's first time at the House. He looked around for awhile before following Hinata. Hinata slid Mizuki's door open and Shino followed in. He placed her on her bed gently, and looked around the room. He walked out of the room. Hinata followed. "Thank you, Shino! Good night, walk home safely!" Hinata yelled at the front door, and Shino was walking home on the streets. She walked inside the house.

"Where did you find her?" Neji asked when Hinata came in. "Shino found her." Hinata said. "Where." Neji didn't sound interested, but he still asked.


	9. Chapter 9 Unexpected

Part 9

"She was sitting near a white cherry blossum." Hinata said. Neji asked, "Where was the cherry blossum?" Hinata remembered and said, "At the field we always played at when we were little, it was behind the field, up a hill, and then down a hill." Neji nodded his head and said, "In front of the tree, did it have a pond?" Hinata tried to remember, "I was too busy looking for Mizuki, so I didn't look at the surroundings."

Hinata left Neji to take care of Mizuki.

Mizuki woke up the next morning. She took a shower, and did her usual routine. She planned to make sushi for Kiba and Shino. Hinata woke up and saw Mizuki in the kitchen. "Mizuki-chan, are you alright?" Mizuki nodded and said, "Do you know the place where Kiba and Shino lives?" Hinata nodded, and wrote it on a sheet of paper.

Mizuki finished making the sushi and started walking on the streets. She looked at the piece of paper and thought that she should go to Kiba's first.

Knock, knock. She knocked on Kiba's door. Kiba's sister opened the door. "Um, good morning, is Kiba in there?" Kiba's sister nodded and yelled, "Kiba! Someone's here for you!" Kiba ran down the stairs and yelled, "Ha! Akamaru! I came down first!" Kiba walked towards the door and Kiba's sister left.

"Good morning, Kiba!" Mizuki said cheerily. "Um? Good morning, Mizuki." Mizuki gave Kiba a smiled and said, "Thank you for last night, I made sushi for you." She handed him a basket fulled with sushi. He took it and looked inside. "Wow. The whole village can share with me." Mizuki giggled and said, "I have to give this one to Shino, enjoy my sushi with your family, please!" She bowed down and walked towards the main street. She turned around to see Kiba digging in her sushi at the front door. She giggled and looked at the paper.

Knock, knock. Mizuki knocked at the door. Shino looked out of the window. He opened the door. "Hello, Shino. Thank you for what you did last night. I made sushi for you." Mizuki handed over the other basket. He looked at it for awhile before grabbing it. "Thanks." He said. Mizuki bowed and said, "Please enjoy!" She walked down the street again. She turned around to see no one at the door.

"Mizuki!" Shizune said on the streets. Mizuki turned around and walked closer to Shizune. Mizuki bowed. "Tsunade-sama told me to tell you that we're holding the ceremony tomorrow." Mizuki looked puzzled. "What ceremony?" Shizune smiled and said, "The ceremony, when you're getting your Konoha headband." Mizuki looked puzzled, but remembered. "Oh, ok. Thank you for telling me. How big is it?" Mizuki asked. Shizune said, "Big. Afterwards, we're having a party with some of the people of your age." Mizuki sighed. It's not a big deal.

After they said their goodbyes, Mizuki walked home. She was very tired, even though it was the afternoon, she wanted to go to sleep. She sighed.

She slid her bedroom door open, walked inside and was about to slid it close, but Neji's door opened. Mizuki bowed. Neji walked outside of his room and walked towards the main room, looking like he was about to practice with this teammates. Mizuki sighed.

She closed the door, laid on her bed, and slept.

When she woke up, the sun was already out. "Damn!" She yelled. Hinata ran in and asked, "Mizuki-chan, are you alright?" Mizuki walked over to her closet to get her kimono out. "What time is it?" Mizuki asked hurrily. "Um, it's almost one." Mizuki looked up, "What?!" Mizuki took out her black kimono and ran into the restroom, leaving Hinata standing in her room, shocked.

Hinata closed Mizuki's door. "What's wrong with her?" asked Neji. "She has to get ready for the ceremony." At that moment, mail flew in, and landed on the table. Neji took it and opened it. It said, "Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata, you're invited to the Welcome Back Ceremony of Tomoyo Mizuki. Please arrived at three o'clock sharp. Thank you, and have a nice day." Neji sighed and walked towards his room. Hinata looked at the mail once more.

Mizuki made sushi that morning. ALOT. Hinata helped, she didn't want Mizuki to make it by herself, and she wanted to know how Mizuki could make such good sushi. Hinata now knows that Mizuki is a sushi monster. She makes them in seconds. When they were finished, Neji came in and said, "Come on, I don't want to waste time, I have to train after this ceremony." Hinata and Mizuki nodded.

They walked towards the Hokage's building. "Mizuki-chan!" yelled Shizune. Mizuki looked over to see Shizune, she walked towards her, with Neji and Hinata following behind. "Are you wearing that?" she said, looking at her clothes. "Why not?" Mizuki asked. "It's not proper, this is a ceremony." Mizuki sighed. Shizune dragged Mizuki away from Neji and Hinata.

The ceremony started. Almost every ninja was there. From genin, to jounin, everyone was excited to see who's the new Konoha ninja.

Naruto pouted, "When I became a ninja, why didn't I have a big ceremony like this?" Sakura hitted his head and said, "Baka. You're not that special." Kakashi butted in, "And besides, her mother's rich and royal, if she knew her status, her status would be as high as the Hokage's." Sakura looked at Kakashi for awhile and said, "So, you're saying that she doesn't know her background as well, and if she did, she can even up to Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi nodded, and said, "Too bad Sasuke's in the hospital to know the new ninja."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "My little blooming flower, why aren't you supportive for your new teammate?" Gai-sensei said. "I know! I know, Tenten's mad that she can't be the only flower in this group now!" Lee said. "Hn." Neji said, and Tenten rolled her eyes.

Everyone else talked about the new Konoha ninja.

Sand Village

"Gaara?" Temari said. Gaara turned around slightly. "Gaara, what are you doing here? You have been here everyday ever since you, Naruto, and that Mist ninja fought." Gaara looked back to the sun. "I don't know, but their words is giving me a huge headache. I can't understand that well about love. I understand it alittle, though. I've been thinking about the Mist ninja alot. She doesn't have to do with Konoha at all, but she almost died for the village. I don't understand that. Naruto, he would do anything to save his partners. Why is this complicated. I also don't understand why, but everything I do, the Mist ninja pops in my head, and she wouldn't get out."

Temari smiled, "I have those to. Everything you do, that person you almost think about pops in your head. In other words, you're missing that person." Gaara asked, "What do you mean by 'missing' " Temari said, "When, you want to see the person alot, but you know you can't for some reason." Gaara nodded and said, "Yes, I'm missing the Mist ninja."

Back at Konoha ...

Everyone was whispering about everything they could think of about the new ninja. The whispers and talks were interupted when Tsunade arrived on the top of the building. She yelled, "I know everyone wants to know who the ninja is, or some of you know who she is already. But I'll introduce you your new comrade, Tomoyo Mizuki!" When her name was called, she walked and stood next to Tsunade.

"Unbelievable." "No, it can't be." "She's back?" "Oh my!" Whispers and talks started to form. Neji, Hiashi, and more Konoha ninjas stood there, not believing their eyes.

Mizuki looked exactly like how her mother look when she arrived at Konoha. Mizuki tied her hair to the side, how her mother would always tie it. Her kimono was red, the color her mother would always wear, and they had the same exact face structure and eyes. It was like Hitomi came back to life.

"No way, it can't be Hitomi." "It's not, its Mizuki, Hitomi's daughter." "They look exactly alike though." All the talking didn't stop.

The ceremony ended. [AN: Yeah, that's it, I couldn't think of what else could happen during the ceremony.

The party started though.

Kakashi's team [excluding Sasuke, because he's at the hospital right now, Gai's team, Kurenai's team, Asuma's team, Tsunade, and Shizune was at the party. It wasn't a party inside, it was a party outside, under the sun, on a blank, no flower field. Everyone sat with their teams on the grass, talking. The sensei's sat with each other.

Mizuki stopped at every table to give them two plates of sushi. She walked to her team first. "I'm sorry, but I can only make sushi with such little time, sorry you have to eat this two days in a row." She smiled. "Thank you, Mizuki-chan." Lee said.

Next, she went to Hinata's group. She bowed and said, "Hello, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru!" She smiled and placed two plates on the grass. "I'm sorry you have to eat sushi again." Rawf Rawf! "YAHHOO! SUSHI!" Kiba said, digging in. Shino took his chopsticks and took a sushi, "Thank you, Hinata, for helping." Hinata said, "No, thank you for teaching me how to make them." Mizuki smiled and moved to Shikamaru's group.

"Hello, I'm Tomoyo Mizuki. Nice to meet you guys. I've made sushi for you guys, so please enjoy." She placed two plates onto the grass. "Hey! I'm Ino!" Ino waved. Mizuki smiled and bowed. "Oh, another girl who's going to fall for Sasuki, what a bother." Shikamaru said. Chouji didn't say anything, he digged in faster than anyone could say 'shinobi'.

She walked to Naruto and Sakura next. "Hello, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun. I know we've met, I'm Tomoyo Mizuki, I've made sushi, I know it's as good as ramen, but I hope you guys would enjoy." Sakura looked at her, with a glow in her eyes. "You still remember my name?" Sakura asked. Mizuki nodded and said, "How can I not remember you guys, you killed Haku and Zabuza, but I won't let that bother." Naruto looked at Mizuki with curious eyes, he didn't trust her one bit. "Oh, by the way, where's Sasuke-kun?" Mizuki asked. "I'm not telling you, we don't even know why you're being a Konoha ninja." Naruto said stubbornly. "Baka!" Sakura yelled and turned over to Mizuki and said, "He's at the hospital, he came back from a mission and got seriously hurt. " Mizuki nodded and bowed.

She walked over to the sensei's and said, "Hello, I'm Tomoyo Mizuki." She placed the plate down in the middle of everyone. "Ah, you look exactly like your mother." Kurenai said. Mizuki smiled. Gai said, "Kurenai, don't get mad that I have the student and you didn't." He looked over at Kakashi and said, "You owe me money, you betted that she would be in the medical team, and I betted that the blooming flower would be in my team." Kakashi looked over, "I never agreed." Asuma added in, "Yeah, I was there, Gai. You never made a bet, you betted yourself." Mizuki giggled, bowed to Kurenai-sensei who was not involved in the whole betting game and walked over to Tsunade and Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-nii-chan. Sushi?" Both of them shook their head and said, "We have things to do, we're leaving in one minute."

"MIZUKI-CHAN!" Mizuki turned around and was greeted with a hug.


	10. Chapter 10 Slap

Part 10

Mizuki turned around and was greeted with a hug. She didn't know who it was, until that person pulled away. Mizuki looked at the person, and said, "When did you get here?! Why didn't you tell me?! I haven't seen you for a long time!" Her arms flew around his neck. He placed his hands around her waist and held her tight.

"I just came here." Mizuki smiled in his shoulder. "I missed you so much, Yuuto! No one here isn't as annoying as you!" Yuuto chuckled. Mizuki knew that chuckle. A girl would die for that chuckle, or even his smile.

"MIZUKI! I DON'T GET ONE EITHER?!" Mizuki letted go of Yuuto and looked over Yuuto's shoulder to see who yelled her name. She looked at the person, and in a matter of seconds, she ran towards that person.

"DAMN! I haven't seen you at all!" She flinged her arms around him. He smiled and said, "Yuuto haven't been as supportive as you, Mizuki." Mizuki giggled and said, "Wow, Riku, where did you get that sense of humor?" She letted go of him. She saw Tenten looked at her and looked towards Neji and said, "Wow, she hugs everyone she sees. No wonder she's not complaining that she's been raped." Yuuto and Riku heard, they wanted Tenten to take back her words, but Mizuki stopped them. "She's one of my teammates now. Please don't hurt her, and it's my special day."

Riku agreed and walked over to get some sushi. But Yuuto still looked mad. "Yuuto, calm down." She tried to pull Yuuto away from Tenten as possible. She didn't want him to hurt her, or even worst, put a genjutsu on her. "How are you going to let her talk to you like that! Even about your weakest subject! She knew you heard her! She did it on purpose! You're just going to let that slide?" Mizuki nodded her head and said, "It's ok, I've been through all those already. I don't care if she talks about me, I don't want to do anything to her, she's my comrade now."

"WELL, I'M NOT HER COMRADE, AND I CARE ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE SAY ABOUT YOU, MIZUKI! I'M NOT GOING TO LET HER SLIDE! HOW CAN SHE SAY THAT YOU GOT RAPED?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET RAPED! I HATE PEOPLE WHO TALKS ABOUT THEIR COMRADES LIKE THAT! WHY TREAT HER LIKE A COMRADE WHEN SHE DOESN'T TREAT YOU AS A COMRADE! I'M NOT GOING TO LET ANYONE SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO YOU! I WON'T!" Yuuto yelled. Mizuki turned around to see almost everyone staring at both of them.

"Hello, there's nothing there to listen to, they're talking nonsense, as usual." Riku said, covering for us. He went over and sat next to Sakura, flirting with her. Sakura blushed alot. Riku was damn fine for a thirteen year old, too.

"Yuuto, please calm down. This is my day. I've always listened to you, please listen to me this time. Please, don't do anything to her. Please." Mizuki pleaded. Yuuto looked down, took her shoulders and said, "You're too nice." He letted go of her and walked towards Riku. Mizuki sighed.

Mizuki walked towards Yuuto and Riku and asked them, "How long are you staying here and what happened at the village?" Riku ignored her, arguing with Naruto about Sakura. Yuuto said, "Well, we're leaving tonight, and Mizukage said that we have a new teammate as your replacement, but both me and Riku agreed that no one could ever replace you. The Mizukage agreed and left our group as it is." Mizuki nodded. Sakura started a conversations with Yuuto. Mizuki walked towards Neji, Tenten, and Lee, feeling very awkward.

She sat down and looked around for about fifteen minutes while Tenten and Neji talked to each other, and Lee walked up to Riku, yelling at him for flirting with Sakura, Naruto then yelled at Lee. Sakura didn't pay attention to the three guys fighting for her, she was too busy listening to Yuuto talking. I know Riku didn't like Sakura, he just wanted to start something for the fun of it.

Naruto and Sakura left.

Five minutes later, Yuuto and Riku walked towards Mizuki and tapped her shoulder. Mizuki turned around and Neji and Tenten stopped their conversation and looked at them. "We're leaving now." Yuuto said. "Yeah, my mother wants me home by ten." Riku said. Mizuki giggled and stood up and hugged Riku. "Bye, Riku. Be positive about your training. Don't dazzle to many people, okay?" Mizuki said. Riku laughed, "I'll try not to dazzle the girls." Mizuki laughed.

"Okay! Your taking too long! I'm growing impatient now!" Yuuto said. Mizuki laughed and Riku letted go of her. Yuuto hugged Mizuki before Mizuki knew he hugged her. "Don't let anyone say anything mean to you, okay? If they do, kick their ass, or you can tell me and I'll come and kick their ass, and they'll be sorry." Mizuki giggled. "After what you said, I don't think I would let tell you if someone was talking about me." Mizuki giggled again. "Don't let any guy come near you, because the guys would die for your voice, your smile, your giggle, your face structure, and your beautiful eyes. Like how I would die a million times to save you." Yuuto held me tighter. "Yuuto, don't start being corny, okay?" Mizuki said. "Too late." Riku added in.

"I don't know when we're going to see each other again, maybe this will be our last goodbye." Yuuto said, putting his head on hers. "This isn't a goodbye, Yuuto. This is a simple I'll see you later." Yuuto nodded and said, "Please take care, I'm not here by your side anymore, so I can't protect you." Mizuki said, "Don't worry. Nothing will happen. I have comrades here now." Yuuto said, " I love you, Mizuki. I didn't want you to be a ninja here, but this was your choice, and your mother's. I'm going to miss you. ALOT. No guy in this world loves you more than I do. I love you."

"Okay, okay. Let's go." Riku said. I letted go of Yuuto and Riku sepreated us apart. Riku dragged Yuuto ten yards away without even knowing he did so.

"BYE RIKU, BYE YUUTO! I'LL SEE YOU SOON! TAKE CARE! TELL MIZUKAGE THAT I SAID HELLO! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! I'LL BE FINE! I'M GOING TO MISS YOU ALOT!" Mizuki yelled. Riku had his back towards her and gave her a wave. Yuuto wanted to run back and say something to Mizuki, but Riku kept on dragging him. He kept on turning around now and then. Mizuki waved until they were out of sight.

Mizuki sighed, and sat down. She curled herself into a ball. She placed her hands around her legs, and placed her head on her knees, and looked at the grass. Neji and Tenten continued their conversation.

After ten minutes, Mizuki looked to see no one there except Neji and Tenten who were absorbed with their conversation to see their surroundings. "Neji, Tenten." They looked at her, then looked around, and stood up. "Tenten, I'm going to walk you home." Neji said. Tenten turned bright red, then looked at Mizuki in disappointment.

"I'm walking home. You two have fun." Mizuki winked. Tenten's disapppointment faded. Both of them walked the other way, while Mizuki walked the other way.

"She's not all that bad." Tenten said. Neji nodded. "It's just that... " Neji looked at her with curious eyes, but with a straight face. She continued, "Well, it's kinda personal." Neji looked at her for a minute and then looked ahead.

They walked until they came to a stop. Tenten walked straight, while Neji turned right.

The next morning, Neji and Mizuki wanted to visit Lee. Lee haven't gone through surgery yet. All three of them talked until they looked down to see Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji. Neji walked down before Mizuki and Lee could. Mizuki swung Lee's left arm around her neck, and placed her hand around his wais, and walked down.

We all where outside of Konoha. "Oh. Sasuke left the village to seek Orochimaru." Neji said. Shikamaru nodded.

"Well, then. I'm coming with you guys." Mizuki said. All eyes fell on her.

"No, Mizuki. You're not going with them." Everyone looked over Mizuki's shoulder to see no other then Tsunade. "Why can't I go?" "Because, I'm telling you not to go." "I have nothing to do at the village, and they need as much people as possible!" "You're not going." "Please let me go!" "I SAID NO!" "Every group needs a medical ninja!" "YOU'RE NOT GOING AND THATS FINAL!" "TSUNADE-SAMA!" "Talk back to me with that tone, and you're not going to do anything for this village" "HOW AM I GOING TO LET MY COMRADES LEAVE LIKE THIS! THERE'S A CHANGE THAT THEY'RE NOT COMING BACK! I'M GOING!" Mizuki yelled.

Slap.


	11. Chapter 11 New Mission

Part 11

Everyone looked at Tsunade and Mizuki with wide eyes.

Tsunade slapped Mizuki on the face, and Mizuki landed next to the wall, almost five yards away. "You're not going." Tsunade said, and she walked back into the village. Mizuki stood up, with her hand on her left cheek, and her head down. She walked and stood next to Lee. "Are you okay, Mizuki?" Lee asked. Mizuki nodded her head.

"Okay, this is the plan." Shikamaru said, planning how everything will be during the mission. "Wait." Everyone turned around to see Sakura. "Sorry, Sakura, you can't come, Tsunade-sama already told me. You even tried, and he couldn't bring him back. Now we have to bring him back by force."

Naruto looked curious, 'She saw Sasuke before he left?' "Please, please bring Sasuke back. I've tried with everything, and I couldn't keep him. Please bring Sasuke back to me." Sakura started crying. Mizuki walked over to Sakura and comforted her. "Don't worry, Sakura, I'll bring him back." He gave her his thumbs-up. "Everything will be fine, Sakura-chan." Mizuki whispered into Sakura.

"Let's go!" Naruto said. Lee, Mizuki, and Sakura watched the five guys who will bring back Sasuke walked away from them. Mizuki couldn't keep her eyes off of Neji. ' Neji-san, please be careful. Please come back safely.' "Sakura-san, Naruto gave you the thumbs up, that means he's going to keep his promise!" Lee said. Sakura smiled.

"Come on, Lee. I'll help you go back to the hospital." Mizuki said. He swung his left arm around her neck, and she placed her right hand around his waist. Sakura followed along. "Lee, when are you doing the surgery?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, Tsunade-sama said tomorrow morning." Lee said, feeling a bit worried about how the surgery will turn out to be. Mizuki felt his worry and said, "Don't worry, Lee-san. Everything will be fine." Lee and Sakura looked at Mizuki and Mizuki gave them her smile.

"Mizuki! Where did you get that handprint of your left cheek?" Sakura asked. "Oh ... um ..." "She wanted to come along with them to find Sasuke, but the Hokage stopped her. Both of them argued and the Hokage slapped her." Sakura looked at Mizuki with wide eyes, "Are you okay?" Sakura asked, concerned. "I'm okay." Mizuki smiled again.

The three talked casually until Sakura had to go home. Lee and Mizuki talked about everything they could think of.

"Lee-san, do you know why Tenten doesn't like me?" Mizuki asked. They were in the hospital already. Lee sitting on the bed, and Mizuki sitting on the chair, piling orange for Lee. "I don't know, but I have a feeling it's because you and Neji will be around each other alot." Mizuki concentrated on what she was doing. "Oh." "Ah, don't worry, Mizuki, Tenten doesn't hate people for no reason." Mizuki nodded and said, "Yeah, I hope so. I don't want any of my teammates hate me."

"So, I was wondering." Lee asked, trailing away. Mizuki placed the oranges on the table, cleaned up, sat back down, and gave Lee her full attention. "Um." Lee hesitated for awhile. "You can ask me anything." Lee looked around, wondering if he should ask her. "Remember, when Neji said you were, um, raped? Is that true?" Mizuki looked at him for awhile and said, "Teammates have to tell the truth to each other."

She smiled and said, "I wasn't raped. I was just... well. How to say it? One night, after the trial matches of the Chuunin Exams, I went inside my room to see my sister, Azuki, and a guy. He wanted to rape me, and my sister helped him. He, um, took off my clothes, but nothing else happened, because I managed to run." Mizuki looked back up at Lee. "Oh, well. It's okay if you were raped. I wouldn't mind, you're still my comrade." Mizuki smiled.

"Sorry, young lady. No more visitors after eight." A nurse said. "Are you serious? It's already eight?" Mizuki asked. The nurse nodded and walked out of the room. "Bye, Lee. I'll see you tomorrow! I wish you well!" Mizuki smiled and bowed. Before she left , she cleaned up the room for alittle bit.

On the way to the Hyuuga house, she saw Tenten walking. "Tenten-chan!" Mizuki yelled. Tenten turned around, saw Mizuki, and walked towards her. "Mizuki." Tenten said. "Hey, let's go eat somewhere. I took care of Lee the whole day and I haven't eaten. I also have something to say about Neji." Tenten's eyes lid up when Mizuki said the word 'Neji'. Tenten nodded and followed Mizuki.

"Order anything you want, my treat." Mizuki said when they arrived at the ramen store. Tenten nodded and ordered shrimp ramen. "So, what did you want to tell me about Neji?" Tenten asked. "This morning, Neji and I went to visit Lee at the hospital. Ten minutes later, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji came and told Neji something." Tenten looked curious. "Really?" Mizuki nodded and said, "Sasuke left the village last night to look for Orochimaru. Their mission is to look for Sasuke and bring him back, but the thing I'm scared of is that... "

"Continue." Tenten demanded. "Well, there's a chance one of them will die, or even worst, most of them." Tenten's chocolate eyes grew wide. "What?! Are you serious? Why didn't you go? Aren't you a medical ninja? How can that be possible, they're just getting Sasuke back! Why is Neji in this? He doesn't like Uchiha Sasuke!"

Mizuki drank some water and said, "Tenten, calm down. I wanted to go too, but Tsunade didn't let me. They have a chance of dying because they're dealing with Orochimaru. He sent his four best subordinate to escort Sasuke. They all are strong ninjas, but I don't think they could deal with Orochimaru's men without a scratch." Tenten looked down. "Tenten, you can't be negative about this. Everything will be back the way they will be. Neji will come back fine. All we can do is do what Tsunade-sama tell us to do. Let's eat, everything will be fine."

Both of them eat in silence.

When they both finished eating their food, the stood up and left the store. "Bye, Tenten. Be careful walking home." Mizuki said, but Tenten was too busy playing with her mind to listen to Mizuki. Tenten walked home without a single word. Mizuki shrugged and walked back to the Hyuuga house.

The next morning, Lee's surgery started. Mizuki sat in front of the emergency room for a long time, wondering when Lee's surgery is going to be done. Gai-sensei couldn't come, he had to go to a mission.

"Miss, Lee's surgery is going to take awhile." The nurse said. Mizuki bowed and thanked her.

Mizuki walked around the village. She ended up being at the entrance of Konoha. Mizuki jumped up a tree and sat on the branch, wondering when Lee's surgery will be finished, and when Neji's going to come back. She glanced over at the road every minute, hoping the five will come back with Sasuke. She felt disappointed each time. She sighed and placed her back towards the trunk, and closed her eyes.

"Mizuki?" A sweet voice said from the ground. Mizuki opened her eyes and looked down. "What are you doing here?" The sweet voice said. "Oh, Tenten. Hello." Mizuki said. Tenten looked up at Mizuki with curious eyes. "Tenten, what are you doing here?" Mizuki asked, totally forgotten the fact that Tenten asked her that just ten seconds ago. "I asked you first." Mizuki sighed and said, "Well, the nurse at the hospital said that Lee's surgery will take a long time, and that I shouldn't wait. I walked, and I ended up here. What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting." Tenten said, looking down. "I'm waiting for what you're waiting too." Mizuki said, sadly. Tenten looked up. Mizuki leaned away from the trunk and swung her legs over the branch to let it hang and patted the space next to her. Tenten sighed and jumped onto the tree. She stood there for awhile before sitting next to Mizuki.

"Here." Tenten handed Mizuki some rice buns. Mizuki looked at Tenten for awhile and said, "What?" Tenten shrugged, "Since we're waiting for the same thing, and we'll be here for awhile, I'll just let you have some." Mizuki shook her head. "No, Tenten. It's okay." Tenten shrugged again and placed the rice bun in the bag and placed the bag on her lap. She sighed the longest sigh someone could ever sighed.

They both fell asleep. Mizuki had her head against the trunk while Tenten slept with her back towrds teh branch, and her hands behind her head.

Mizuki woke up, knowing that the sun was setting. "Tenten..." Mizuki shook Tenten for awhile. Tenten woke up, and sat up. She forgot that she was on a tree, and she fell off the tree. Mizuki caught Tenten's arm on time before Tenten could hit the ground. "Damn, I had to pick a tall tree to sit on." Mizuki said. Tenten looked down and tried to get up, but she was to weak and tired to do so.

Mizuki did a one hand sign. She groaned. She's about to slip off the tree because of her weight and Tenten's. She redid the sign and at that moment, water from the ground rose.

"Tenten, I'm going to let you fall." Tenten looked at Mizuki with wide chocolate eyes, she closed her eyes and gulped. She then opened her eyes, and looked down. "Three, two, one." Mizuki letted go, and Tenten fell. When Tenten was inches away from the ground, the water caught her. Mizuki sighed and looked down. As she did, a headache formed and she slid off the branch.

"Mizuki!" Tenten yelled. Mizuki's left hand caught onto the branch of the tree. She tried to grab the branch with her right hand, but it kept on slipping. Her headache wouldn't go away. "Damn..." She mumbled. Tenten got off the soft water and said, "Just let go, and maybe the water will catch you like how it did to me." Mizuki nodded. Mizuki did another kind of one-handed sign and the water formed into a hand a grabbed Mizuki. She letted go of the branch, and the water led her down onto the ground.

When her feet touched the ground, Mizuki sat down, her head on her knees, one hand around her legs, and the other on her forehead. Tenten ran over to Mizuki and asked, "Are you alright?" Mizuki nodded and looked at the sky. "I think Lee's surgery is done." Tenten shook her head and said, "You should rest for awhile." Mizuki stumbled up and said, "I'm worried more about Lee than a headache."

Both of them walked in silence toward the hospital. Tenten broke the silence, "Thank you, Mizuki." Mizuki looked at Tenten, who was looking at the ground. "What for?" Mizuki asked. Tenten kicked a pebble and said, "For saving me back there." Mizuki looked forward and said, "It's okay."

"Sorry ladies, Tsunade said that Lee can not have any vistiors until tomorrow morning." The lady from the front office at the hospital said. "Thank you." Tenten said. Mizuki bowed to the nurse.

Days passed, Tenten and Mizuki felt that months were passing. They both would wait outside of Konoha for Neji's return, not talking to each other.

One night, after Mizuki came home from waiting, Hinata ran up to her and said, "Tsunade-sama wants to see you tomorrow morning at four. Mizuki nodded and went to her room.

The next morning, Mizuki walked into Tsunade's office and said, "Did you call me?" Tsunade nodded and said, "I have an important mission for you, Mizuki."


	12. Chapter 12 Battle

Part 12

Mizuki nodded and said, "I'm ready." Tsunade looked at her for awhile before saying, "I've sent four jounins after Sasuke, but they came back to the Village injured." Mizuki nodded. "Your mission is to go after the five of them with the medical team, but you're not suppose to fight, you and the medical team will heal the injured. You're going to be the leader of this team. Nothing else. Got it?" Mizuki nodded. "What time am I going to set out?" "Now."

Tsunade sent four people from the medical team with Mizuki. All five of them were outside of Konoha until Tenten came. "Mizuki, what are you doing with the medical team?" Mizuki smiled and said, "I'm on a mission to heal all five of them if they need to." Tenten's eyes glowed and said, "Please bring Neji back safely! Please!" Mizuki nodded and said, "I'm going to do that even if you didn't tell me."

"Mizuki-chan, let's go. We don't want to waste time." A medical ninja said. Mizuki nodded and all five of them jumped up and out of site. Tenten sat on a tree, waiting for everyones return. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino joined in, waiting. Hoping.

"Okay, the plan is that if we see one person that needs healing, one of you will stay behind, and help. After you know that that person isn't going to die, send him back to the village to let Tsunade heal. When you're done, we'll leave a trace and you'll follow us." Mizuki said. Everyone nodded. Mizuki did a hand sign and a little dragon came. "Find where all five of them went."

The dragon nodded and ran towards a direction. Everyone followed. In no time, we found Chouji. "Ok, I'm sorry I don't know your names, but since Chouji is closest to the village, who's not capable of running fast enough?" A medical ninja raised his hand. "Okay, you heal Chouji and make sure he's going to be alive, and bring him to the village. I'll leave a trace behind."

Mizuki looked at the tree that Chouji was leaning on. It had words like, "Come on, Chouji." and "Everyone's waiting." Mizuki smiled and followed the dragon to the next person.

In about five minutes, they found Neji lying on the ground, and the enemy two yards away from him. They heard crackling noises from the bushes. "Everyone, duck down!" Mizuki yelled. She shielded Neji. It was an explosive tag. After the smoke left, they saw a guy from the Sound Village, with about five umbrellas behind him. "Ah, so you're the medical team that Tsunade sent. Then I'll have to make you disappear!"

"You guys, go first. You don't know anything about ninjutsu." Mizuki said. She looked at the youngest man and said, "I'm making you be the leader of this team. Make sure you'll find everyone and bring them back to the village." Everyone nodded except the youngest man, "No, I don't know how to lead a team!" The enemy ran towards them. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME! LEAVE BEFORE YOU ALL ARE YOU GOING TO DIE!" Mizuki yelled, clearly frustrated.

The enemy took out his first umbrella which was white, trying to block the medical ninjas from leaving, but Mizuki stopped him and said, "I'm your opponent." The guy laughed and said, "My name is Naoki, and I'm going to be your last opponent, because you're going to die today. You're just a little girl." Mizuki laughed. "Really, if the battle ends up the wrong way, don't go crying to your mother, okay?"

"YOU BITCH!" He yelled. He putted back the white umbrella and took out the green umbrella. "Ninja Skill: Razor Leaf" He opened his umbrella and razor leaves came out of it. Mizuki did a hand sign and water came from the ground and blocked most of the leaves, but about four cutted her. He putted back the green one and took out the brown one.

"Ninja Skill: Earthquake" Mizuki ran towards Neji and grabbed him. She then jumped on a tree. The ground started shaking and breaking apart, making the trees fall down. She jumped from one tree to another. "Stop running away, little girl!" He yelled. The earthquake stopped shaking for awhile. She jumped down onto the ground and placed Neji next to the tree.

"Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Mizuki yelled. "What?!" Naoki yelled. Too late to say anything, he was trapped inside her jutsu. Mizuki walked into the ice and threw needles. Naoki smirked and said, "Stop playing around." He took out the red umbrella and said, "Ninja Skill: Fire Blast"

"Damn." Mizuki mumbled. Fire came out of the umbrella and melted the ice. Mizuki couldn't get out of the ice quick enough and she was slightly burned by the fire.

"Ah, little needles. What kids." He chuckled while taking all the needles off of him. He looked back up at Mizuki, who had her hair that covered her right eyes up. "What?! A doujutsu?" Naoki said. "Too late to say a thing, baka." Mizuki said. She letted her hair fall back and covered her right eye with her hair. "AHH, RAH. STOP IT! STOP IT!" He yelled. He fell to the floor and putted his palms and knees to the floor. "Dispel!"

Mizuki laughed, "My doujutsu doesn't stop by using a ninjutsu." Naoki rolled around the floor, with his hand covering his head. He took out his kunai and stabbed his leg. "Baka, in order to stop this doujutsu, you have to either stop me, or give yourself a bigger pain." Mizuki said. "You know what that means." Naoki looked up took the kunai off his leg and threw it at Mizuki. She dodged it without even moving.

He took another kunai and stabbed himself in the stomach. He stood up and said, "Now, I'm out." He laughed out loud. "Now, I'm out." Mizuki heard so many echoes of that, she started to see multiple Naoki's. She covered her ears with her hands, but it didn't work. "Ah, so you see multiple of me, and you don't know which one to attack." Mizuki looked around.

He took out a blue umbrella and said, "Ninja Skill: Deep Ocean." He jumped onto the tallest tree. Water came from who knows where and formed an ocean. Mizuki grabbed Neji, but the water was forming so fast, she couldn't swim without using her jutsu. The water just kept on coming until the water was as tall as the tallest tree.

Underwater, Mizuki did a hand gestures and gills appeared on her cheeks. She swam upward, until she lifted her head out of the water to see Naoki. He was afew inches away from her. She went underwater and swam afew more yards away from Naoki and climbed onto the tall tree.

"You can't beat me, for one, you keep on carrying a dead person around, and two, you have the stupidest ninja skills." Mizuki looked down at Neji, who had his head on her lap. She moved him off her lap and stood up. "I have the ability to control water without using chakra." She lifted up her hand, and water followed it.

"Water Element: Water Needles." Mizuki said. Water charged towards Naoki, he jumped up. When his foot landed on the top of the tree, the water from behind him grabbed him. The water slowly covered him. "What are you going to do now, play c- AHH!" Needles from the water was already stabbing him.

The water slowly uncovered him, revealing Naoki covered in blood, and with needles everywhere on him.

"This water is starting to annoy me." He took out his brown umbrella and said, "Ninja Skill: Earthquake." The water lowed down. Mizuki looked down at the water to see the cracks made from the earthquake was filled with water, making it look like ten rivers. Naoki jumped down. Mizuki took Neji and jumped down to follow him.

"You're stupid, you fell for my trick twice." Naoki said. Echoes started to form in Mizuki's ears. She looked down and covered her ears. She looked back up to see seven Naoki's. She ran, away from Neji, knowing that whatever Naoki wanted to do to her, Neji wouldn't get hurt.

"This is my last attack." He took out an umbrella that hasn't been taken out. He opened it to show two swords, crossing each other. "Ninja Skill: One Sword." Mizuki looked up to see all the Naoki's umbrellas facing her, and seven swords charging at her. She wanted to move, but a huge headache started to form, and the echoes made her confused. She couldn't move anywhere. The swords charged to her and ...

It stabbed her stomach.

She looked down at the sword, to see only one, not seven. She took out the sword of her body, making the blood run. Her hands turned blue, and she placed her hand onto the wound. In a matter of seconds, the wound was healed. "Hn, you're an intersting little girl." Mizuki looked at all seven of the Naoki and said, "You're not that much older." Naoki laughed and said, "True, I'm five years older than you."

"Ah!" Mizuki yelled, she covered her head with her hands. "Ah, I see the headache is starting to form. Then I'll have to torture you slower." He laughed and said, "Ninja Skill: Three swords." Mizuki saw twenty one swords charging at her, but she knew three of them were real, and one of the Naoki's were real, she just had to find the right one.

One of the sword stabbed her left shoulder, another stabbed her thigh and the last one stabbed her stomach, inches away from her first wound. She didn't want to heal the wounds, she had to save the rest of her chakra to defeat Naoki and save Neji.

"Ninja Skill: Five Swords." She turned around to listen to the voice, but five swords stabbed her back. After that attack, she knew where Naoki was.

"Ninja Skill: Ten Swords." Naoki said. Mizuki hurried as fast as she could, "Water Element: Twin Water Dragons." Naoki looked confused, "Nani?" Two water dragons came from the ground and crashed right into Naoki, the real one. The two water dragons didn't stop until after a minute or two. The dragons turned into water, showing Naoki, laying on the floor, with blood everywhere.

She walked towards him. He took out a sword from behind her and stabbed near her heart. He pointed at her, and tried to say something, but in that instant, he died.

Mizuki, who had nine swords attached to her, walked towards Neji. She wasted most of her chakra for the last attack, and had alittle bit more left. She kneeled next to him, she putted her head near his heart to hear his heartbeat. It was going slower and slower. Mizuki left her head there, and lifted up hand. Her hand turned blue and she placed her hand on top of Neji's biggest wound.


	13. Chapter 13 Big Sister

Part 13

She would rather use all her chakra for Neji instead of her. She used all her chakra on Neji. She listened to his heartbeat, it was not regular, but it's going faster. She left her head on his heart, and fainted.

Mizuki woke up looking at hospital walls. She sat up, feeling the pain on her stomach. She placed her head on her knees, and her arms around her legs. She untangled herself and got out of bed. She slowly walked outside of the door. When she turned a corner, she bumped into Tenten, who had a plate in front of her, and it hitted Mizuki's wound. "Un.." Mizuki took three steps back, holding her hands to her stomach. _The plate had to be big, and she had to hold it near her stomach._ Mizuki thought.

"Are-are you alright?" Tenten asked. Mizuki nodded. "Why are you here?" Tenten looked at her strangely and said, "You don't know what happened, do you?" Mizuki shook her head and said, "I barely woke up." Tenten nodded and said, "The medical ninja saw you with like seven swords in you, and they carried you and Neji here. He woke up a week ago, but he's still in the hospital. You had been sleeping for almost a week. Lee's surgery went well, after he recovered, he went by himself to find Sasuke. The sand ninjas came in time before Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee could die. Chouji, Neji and you was in a critical condition. I heard that most of your wounds are closing up, except for the one near your stomach."

Mizuki nodded and said, "Where's Neji's room?" Tenten led the way to Neji's room. When they walked in, Tenten ran to the side of the bed and helped Neji get some water. "Mizuki's awake, she's here." Mizuki walked into the room. Mizuki smiled and said, "How are you feeling?" Neji looked at Tenten for awhile and said, "I'm okay." Mizuki nodded and said, "Can you walk?" Neji nodded, keeping his eyes on Tenten, who was getting a cup of water for him. "Tenten won't let me train, or even walk outside."

Then, Tsunade came in and said, "Check up." She looked over at Mizuki, who was standing against the wall and said, "You just woke up. You shouldn't be walk yet. Go back to your room." Mizuki shook her head and said, "No, I'm fine." At that moment, her stomach started to hurt. She placed her hand around her stomach, and tried to act like nothing was happening to her. "I told you, go in your room right now." Tsunade said, while checking on Neji, "I'm going to check on you afterwords." Mizuki sighed and walked to her room.

The next day, Mizuki's room was crowded. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gaara was there. Everyone was crowded around talking and yelling. Everyone went silent. "Ah? Mizuki? You're in the hospital? I never thought you could, with that monster in you." Everyone turned to look at the lady. She had black hair up to her shoulders, she wore a mini skirt, and a chinese shirt that showed her stomach, and she had black eyes, just like Mizuki's.

"Nii-chan." Mizuki whispered. "Ah? Hinata, I haven't seen you for a long time!" Azuki said. She looked around the room. Her eyes brighten to see the person she wanted to see. "NEJI-SAN!" She yelled. She ran to him and clung onto him, pushing Tenten aside. "You look sooo much hotter! I remember when we were kids, you would always say sweet things to me." She smiled. "Let go of him, he's injured!" Tenten said.

"Ah? I always wanted chocolate brown eyes." Azuki said, holding Tenten's chin to make her face Azuki. Tenten slapped Azuki's hand off, and Azuki said, "No one slaps me." Azuki slapped Tenten. "Tenten!" Neji and Mizuki yelled. Azuki looked around the room to see Sakura. She walked towards Sakura, her high heels hitting hard on the tile floors. "Ah? I didn't think Mizuki could make friends with so much pretty people." Naruto stopped Azuki from walking any closer to Sakura. Azuki looked around the room, to see everyone else. "Let me rephrase that. I didn't think Mizuki could make friends at all. Mizuki, I'm surprised."

"Eh? You make the ugliest guy friends though." Azuki looked at each and everyone of them and said, "And they all look weird." Mizuki sighed and said, "What the hell are you doing here?" Azuki laughed and said, "I heard that you were in the hospital, my dear sister!" Mizuki laughed a fake laugh. "Really. Or did you fuck with every guy in Hide-In-The-Mist village and thought that you should fuck with every guy here, now." Azuki faked her surprised look and said.

"Is that how you treat your older sister who wasted her time coming to this village, and go to the hospital because she heard that her younger sister is there? You're so mean." Mizuki smiled and said, "At least I'm the one who didn't try to kill their sibling." Everyone looked at Azuki.

"Fine. You stuipid hoe. I came here to find the Konoha's Copy Ninja Kakashi." Naruto stepped up and said, "Why do you want to see my sensei?!" Azuki laughed and said, "The girls that I worked with talked about him. They said that they saw him walking on the streets afew months ago and thought he was cute, but he wasn't interested. I'm here because I betted with them that he would be mines someday." Naruto shivered and backed away.

"You stupid yellow bastard." Azuki said about Naruto under her breath. She glanced over at Gaara and said, "Damn, someone can't put on eyeliner correctly." Gaara ignored her. She turned over to Shikamaru, who was near the window, looking at the clouds. "You're stupid, wasting your time looking at the clouds, there's nothing cool about clouds, you dumbass." She walked towards Lee and said, "Someone needs to wax, and wear something less tight, and stop staring with your big ugly eyes."

"Azuki, you can insult me all you want, but don't ever insult my friends like that. For your own safety, I suggest you shut your stupid mouth before they kill you." Azuki laughed out loud. "Kill me?! Hahahaha! Stop joking around, these little bastards can't kill me!" Everyone was ready to charge at her until Mizuki said, "Why don't you stop selling your body and do something worthwhile, nii-chan?" Mizuki said softly.

"Ha. I chosed this job. I never said I hated it. I get paid very good. It's better than being a ninja, getting killed, and hurt. If I a ninja, my beatiful face right now wouldn't be here. Mother was a dumbass. She died saving the Hyuuga clan, and the village. I think that's the stupidest thing she ever did. No wait ... borning you was the stupidest thing she ever did, and trying to protect you. She's such a dumbass." Mizuki looked down and said with anger, "Leave this fuckin room or else you'll regret it."

"Gosh. Fine. Next time I see you, I expect a bow, with your knees on the floor. A decent, respectful bow." She turned towards the door and looked at everyone for awhile before mumbling, "Stupid Konoha ninjas, such assholes." When she left the room, Mizuki tried to get out of bed.

"Mizuki-chan, what are you doing?" Hinata said, worried. Mizuki ignored her and walked outside of the room. Azuki turned around to see her younger sister at the door, panting. "What do you want now, you little bitch. I'm leaving, aren't you hap- what?" Mizuki got to her knees, and placed her head onto her hand. By this time, everyone was outside of the room, looking at whats happening. "There's not going to be a next time that I will see you. I don't want to see you again. Get out of my fuckin life. Don't ever insult Mother again." Azuki laughed and said, "Sure, whatever you say. Let me give you a farewell gift first."

Mizuki looked up at her sister. After seconds past, Azuki lifted up her right leg, and kick Mizuki's stomach with her high heels. Mizuki flew yards away and hitted the wall with her back. Neji, Tenten, and Lee ran towards Mizuki, who already fainted. "Stupid hoe." Azuki turned back around to see Tsunade and Shizune.

"Azuki, welcome back to Konoha." Tsunade said. Tsunade signaled Shizune to check on Mizuki. "Tsunade-sama. I heard you became the Hokage. Congrats." Tsunade nodded and said, "As the Hokage, I'm going to kick you out of Konoha, and you're not allowed to come back in again." Azuki gave Tsunade her surprised look and said, "You can't do this! This is my village."

Tsunade shook her head and said, "I won't allow you to live in this village because you insulted one of the most honorable ninja, and you hurted one of the patients." Azuki laughed and said, "I never liked this village, it's stupid. Only stupid people wants to be the Hokage." Tsunade yelled. "GET OUT OUT OF MY SIGHT, AZUKI!" Tsunade pointed at the door.

"Hn. Fine, you old lady." Azuki said. Tsunade's anger scale dinged to the top. "HN! AT LEAST I DON'T SLEEP WITH A DIFFERENT GUY EVERY NIGHT!" Tsunade yelled. "That's because you can't get a guy for you to sleep with." Azuki said.

"Tsunade-sama, please calm down." Shizune said. "Hn. Everything about this village is a bunch of trash." Azuki said, as she walked out of the hospital.

Tsunade stormed out of the hospital and hitted a tree that broke and flew across the forest.

"What happened to her?" Lee asked, looking at Mizuki. "She'll be fine, Azuki didn't kick her at the wound." Shizune said, carrying Mizuki back into her room. Everyone followed Shizune back into the room. Shizune placed Mizuki on the bed and left to find Tsunade.

"AHH!!! MIZUKI'S SISTER IS SUCH A BITCH!" Naruto yelled. "Sh. Naruto-kun, Mizuki's sleeping." Hiinata said, calming Naruto down. Everyone looked back at Mizuki, who looked at the window. "Mizuki-chan, you're awake." Hinata said softly.

"She left?" Mizuki asked. Sakura walked next to Hinata and said, "Yes, she did. Don't worry about her." A tear came down her cheek. "Today was such a drag, get well soon, Mizuki. I'm not up for anymore sibling love." Shikamaru said, leaving the room. Mizuki sighed and said, "I'm sorry about today." Sakura and Hinata shook her head. "It's okay, I guess it was nice to see her again." Hinata said.

"Gaara, let's go." Temari said, walking inside the room. "Mizuki, are you feeling well?" Temari said. Mizuki nodded and said, "Bye, Gaara, Temari. Have a safe trip back. Thank you for everything." Gaara looked at her and left.

"Ah?! I'm hungry. I'm going to get some ramen!" Naruto said, walking out the room without saying a goodbye.

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, and Sakura were the only ones left.

Hinata looked at the time, and suddenly looked worried. "Mizuki-chan, um." Hinata hestitated for awhile. "If you need to go, you can." Hinata nodded and said, "Get well. Bye." She bowed and left the room in a hurry.

"Um..." Sakura started. "I'm going ... to um ... uh ..." Mizuki smiled and said, "It's okay, you can leave." Sakura looked at her and said, "Get better." She walked out of the room.

Lee, Neji, and Tenten were now the only ones left.

"Tenten, are you alright?" Mizuki asked, looking at Tenten. "About what?" Tenten asked, confused. "I'm sorry she slapped you. She always wanted brown eyes, I guess she was jealous." Tenten knew what she was talkign about and said, "Oh, it's okay."

Mizuki turned over to Neji and said, "Do you remember her?" Neji nodded and said, "She always clinged onto me when we were little. We're five years apart. I remembered I told her to find a guy her own age." Neji said in disgusted. Mizuki frowned and said, "She always cling to guys she thinks is cute." For a second, she saw Tenten balled her fist.

"Sorry, eight o'clock, no more visitors." The nurse said. Neji, Tenten, and Lee nodded. "Get well soon." Lee said and walked. Tenten smiled and helped Neji walk to his room. "Tenten, I can walk by myself." Neji said, blushing for alittle bit.

Mizuki smiled and closed her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14 The Truth

Part 14

Two weeks have passed, and Mizuki was allowed to leave the hospital.

One morning, Neji, Tenten, and Lee got a letter from Tsunade about their next mission.

"Your next mission is to protect a certain someone, and help that person get back her throne. Here's the person you will be coming with and help her get back her throne. You may come in." The door opened and an middle-aged man appeared. "Hello, my name is Jiro, I've hired Konoha ninjas to protect the princess, and help her get her throne back. The village is in need for a new leader, and she inherited the blood to rule." Tsunade nodded and said, "Don't say anything when the princess walks in." Lee, Neji, and Tenten nodded. "Princess Sayori."

The door opened, revealing a girl that looked exactly like Mizuki, she had black eyes, long black hair, some of her hair covered her right eye. But the clothes were different, she wore a blue and green kimono, the nice ones. The bow on her back was white, and the designs on it looked like someone made it personally for the princess. The kimono was silk, not regular cotton.

The girl looked at the three ninjas and then looked at Tsunade without a word. "M-Mizuki?" Lee said. She turned over and gave him an evil glare. Tsunade said in a hurry, "She's the princess you're suppose to protect and help her become the queen of her village." Jiro nodded and Shizune walked the princess outside the room. She closed the door behind her.

There was a huge thump on the behind the door. "Wa-wasn't that Mizuki?" Tenten said. Tsunade nodded and said. "I knew Mizuki wouldn't want to come here and take her role as the princess of the village, so Shizune putted a jutsu on her, so that the real Mizuki wouldn't know what happened and will listen to everything we say."

"I don't get this." Lee said. Tsunade sighed and said, "Mizuki is the princess of the Village of Cranes. Jiro here, searched around for Tomoyo Hitomi, when he stopped by here, he learned that Hitomi died five years ago, and he found out that Hitomi's daughter was still alive. He then wanted Hitomi's daughter, which is Mizuki, to be the princess."

"What is Hitomi's background?" Neji said. Jiro said, "Princess Ren, mother of Princess Sayori, was a princess at the Village of Cranes. There would always be two families, the first is the Tomoyo. If the king or queen bore a girl, and that girl bore two siblings, one of the sibling would have to take the Tomoyo name." Tsunade interuppted and said, "That's why Azuki's last name is different then Mizuki's. Hitomi chosed Mizuki to take on her last name."

The three nodded and Jiro continued, "The other family would be the Jun family. They could never be the real kings or queen unless the current king or queen trusts them for them to be the ruler. They are to help and protect the Tomoyo clan. Princess Ren, almost fifteen years ago, was the princess of the Village, she fought in wars and battles. One day, her mission was to go to Konoha to give the Hokage a letter for the two villages to be allies. Rumors started that Princess Ren died during the way. Others said that a group of ninjas killed her. All the rumors ended up saying that she died."

"But, she sent me letters that she wanted to be a normal person, to live with a normal family. She lived in Konoha for a long time, and felt a loving feeling for the village. She told me in the letters that she met someone that she wanted to stay with for the rest of her life. She said that he wasn't a ninja, and that she's happy with everything. After five years, she sent me a letter saying that she got married with the man."

" By that time in the Village, the king died of an illness. The whole village turned into chaos. We couldn't do anything but sent one of the Jun's to become a temporary king, until we find a Tomoyo."

Tsunade added in, "That is why no one is suppose to know her last name, and most of the researches about Hitomi, it said that she was royal in a way, but it never said how and why. I'm sending Mizuki with you guys during the mission."

"Why don't you tell her that she's the princess?" Neji asked. "Because, if she found out, she wouldn't take the role, and she won't listen to anything we say. She's going to insist on staying in Konoha. If she knew she wasn't the princess, and went to see the village, and then found out that she was a princess, and how bad it's going, she'll stay. So, during the mission, don't say anything about her being a princess, got that?" The three nodded.

The door knocked again. "Come in." Mizuki walked in and said, "Tsunade-sama did you call me?" She turned over to the three and said, "Are we on a mission?" Tsunade nodded and said, "You and your teammates are you protect this guy." She pointed at Jiro. "And to help the princess get back the throne." Mizuki nodded and asked, "Where's the princess?"

Silence.

"She's at the village." Jiro said quickly. Mizuki nodded and said, "When are we leaving?" "As soon as possible."

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Mizuki, and Jiro walked for three days, until they arrived.

"Tell us something about the village that the Jun family turned it into." Mizuki asked. "Well, right now Prince Satoru is ruling and he's from the Jun family, but he's sixteen right now, he's helped by Jun Makoto. Makoto always wanted to be king, but helping his nephew rule the village is a step closer to being a king. He is taxing all the villagers, the rich and the poor an equal amount, making the poor go to jail for unable to pay. Everyday a poor family would be thrown in jail, while Makoto count his cashes, and Prince Satoru knowing nothing."

Everyone nodded, then Tenten, Neji, and Lee looked at Mizuki.

"How about the ruling thing, how does it work?" Mizuki asked.

Jiro looked at Mizuki and smiled, "The kingdom has two family, the ruling family, and the following family. The ruling family is always suppose to rule, and if they bore a child, that child will have to take on the ruling family's last name, if there's two siblings, one of them has to take on the ruling family's last name and take the crown. The following family could never be crown, they are to help the ruling family and support, if they wanted to become king or queen without the ruling famliy's approving, he or she should be killed. If they become king or queen with the ruling family's approving, they can be king or queen."

"The village is protected with a thick wall around it, inside of the wall is the people's home, then towards the back of the village has another wall, it's shorter, and less thick then the one outside, inside of the wall is the castle."

After ten minutes, they arrived at the village. "Wow, the wall is huge." Tenten said. "Yes, the Village of Cranes isn't the best ninja village, but it's one of the richest.

The big stone gate opened, revealing alot of white cherry blossoms, and colorful rich buildings. It was a very pretty village. "Oh, nice to live here." Tenten said. "You just need the money." Neji said.

"Where are we staying?" Lee asked. "Of course, at the palace." Tenten gasped. "No way. I love this mission." Mizuki smiled and looked at the pretty white cherry blossoms. "Our village has the most white cherry blossoms around." Jiro said, looking at Mizuki. She turned around and smiled, "I love white cherry blossoms."

They walked for almost thirty minutes towards the palace. After awhile, Mizuki asked, "Where's the princess?"

Silence.

"Um, she's at the palace, you'll see her soon." Jiro said, quickly. Tenten and Lee sighed. Neji looked at the village without an expression.

When they arrived at the palace, servants greeted them. "No, wait, take them to their room." Jiro told the servants. He turned over to Neji, Tenten, Mizuki, and Lee and said, "When you pack your things, I want to talk to you all." The four nodded and was walked to their room.

Tenten's eyes glowed when she saw the room she was staying. "Goodnight!" She closed the door. Neji knocked and said, "Remember, pack your things and we have to talk to Jiro-san." Inside of the room, Tenten sighed.

Everyone else was assigned in their rooms.

When they were ready and was packed, they left their room. "Jiro-san is in this room." A servant said to the four ninjas. They nodded and walked into the room.

The room had alot of lights, most of them was dimmed, but together, it was bright. There was a long table, made of redwood. The curtains was royal red, and the window was opened to show the beautiful moon. "Please sit down." Jiro said, sitting on at one end of the table. The four nodded and sat next to Jiro.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Jiro said. "Are you planning to-" Neji said, but was cut off when Jiro nodded. "I'm going to introduce you to the princess." All eyes went onto Mizuki. "Princess Sayori." Jiro said, staring at Mizuki, who was now confused.

"Ok, it's getting kind of creepy, because, Neji never stares, Lee never hesitates, and Tenten would be straightforward." Mizuki said. The three looked away. "Princess Sayori, we finally found you." Jiro said. "What?"

"Mizuki, you're Princess Sayori." Tenten said. Mizuki was more then confused, "What?" Tenten sighed and said, "Your mother was a princess for this village, it's right for you to be the princess." Mizuki looked at Jiro, who nodded. "What are you guys talking about?! What's up with this princess thing."

Jiro sighed, and told Mizuki everything.


	15. Chapter 15 Accept

Part 15

"You guys really must be kidding me." Mizuki said, after listening to Jiro's explanation. Everyone shook their head. "I can't be princess of this village. I'm not the princess, even if I was, I'll never take the position. You are lying." Mizkui said, in shock. Everyone shook their head again. Jiro said, "Everyone knows your princess now, you can't deny it. Your mother was the most honorable princess this Village ever had. You'll be a fine princess." Mizuki stood up and shook her head. "I need time to get this nonsense out of my head." She walked out of the room.

Lee shrugged, "We tried." Tenten and Neji nodded. The three stood up and left the room.

Mizuki walked into her room, trying to comprehend everything they said. She closed the door behind her and walked towards the window. She opened the window and sat on the window sill. She took out the necklace her mother gave her before she died and gripped it into her hands. She started at the moon and looked back at the necklace.

"So, mother, this is what you left behind for me. A village. I can't do this. I can't be a princess, I'm not like you, Mother." She sat there for awhile before falling asleep.

An hour later, someone came into Mizuki's room, and carried Mizuki off the window sill and laid her on the bed. He then looked at her for awhile before leaving.

Mizuki woke up the next morning. She did her normal morning routine. It took awhile because she didn't know where everything was. When she finished, she walked outside of her room to see Jiro there. "Good morning, Princess Sayori." Mizuki bowed. "Have you plan on taking your position as Princess?" Mizuki nodded her head and said, "I guess, this is what Mother left behind for me, and I don't want it to fall into the hands of people who doesn't love the villagers."

"Great! Then we have to move you to your new room." Jiro said. "What?! This room is big enough for me." Jiro laughed and shook his head, "No, this room is for guests, you're moving to your princess room." Mizuki looked at him and said, "I don't see a difference, their rooms." Jiro laughed again and said, "You'll see the difference."

Jiro and three servants led Mizuki to her room. When Jiro slid the door open, the three servants showed her inside. The room was ten times bigger than the guest room, and the guest room was already big enough. The room's main colors was gold and dark red, with wooden floors. There was a tea table right in the middle of the room, and almost three doors that led to who knows where. The bed was low, with red and gold blankets, and not to mention, the bed was so huge, ten people could sleep on it and there would still be room for two more. To the left side of the room was a clear door, leading to the balcony.

"Haha, you must be joking, I'm not taking this room." Mizuki said, looking at Jiro. He smiled and said, "Servants, you know what to do." With that he left.

"Princess Sayori, which outfit would you like to wear?" A servant said, leading her to one of the doors, she opened it, and BAM! There was so much colorful kimonos even a nerd can't count them all. "What. Is. This." Mizuki said slowly. "This is your closet." The other servant said. The third servant picked out a kimono and said, "I'm going to help you put this on." Mizuki eyes widen.

When she was done changing to the kimono, she looked in the mirror. The kimono was green, it had almost three layers of white and light green. The bow in the back was huge, and it was bright green. When she walked, the kimono's bottom part would drag behind her. She left her hair down. "Ah, you look more like a princess, Princess Sayori." Mizuki turned to the servants and said, "Get nice clothes for my teammates, and as for my girl teammate, bring her here." They nodded and two of them left, leaving her with the quiet servant.

"Hi, what's your name." Mizuki said. The servant looked like she was barely fourteen. Her eyes were ocean blue. She had dark blue hair, down to her waist, and wore a regular servant's outfit. "I'm Kiyoko." Mizuki smiled.

At that moment, Tenten and one of the servants came into the room. Tenten was too busy looking at the room. The servant led Tenten to the closet. Tenten looked at the kimono Mizuki was wearing and said, "Wow." Mizuki said, "Come on, Tenten." Mizuki walked Tenten to her closet and pointed at all the kimonos and said, "Pick one." Tenten, Kiyoko, and the servant looked at her. "What?" Tenten said.

"Can you leave the room?" Mizuki asked. Kiyoko and the servant bowed, they were half way towards the door until Mizuki said, "Kiyoko, please stay." Kiyoko looked at Mizuki, and the servant looked at Kiyoko. The servant walked outside of the room and closed the door and Kiyoko walked towards the closet.

"Kiyoko, please help Tenten find a kimono." Mizuki said. Kiyoko walked inside of the closet and picked a kimono. Both of them walked into the restroom, while Mizuki sat on her bed, looking at the green kimono she was wearing. The restroom door opened, and Kiyoko led Tenten to the big mirror.

Tenten wore a pink kimono, with white flower pedals at the bottom, her bottom kimono dragged to, and she also wore almost three layers of pink. Her bow was hot pink, something Mizuki would never wear. Mizuki smiled and said, "Do you like it?" Tenten nodded dumbfounded.

"Kiyoko, find a kimono for youself." Mizuki said. Kiyoko stared at her and said, "But, Princess, Sayori, I'm just a servant, I can't wear a princess' clothes." Mizuki shook her head and walked towards her closet. "No, you're not just a servant, you're going to be my personal servant, and I want you to wear a nice kimono." Kiyoko looked at her for awhile and said, "No, this outfit is okay for me." Mizuki shook her head and said, "What color do you like?"

Kiyoko walked towards the closet and picked out the most plainest kimono ever. It was white, with a blue bow. It only had two layers, and the bottom didn't drag as much as Tenten's and Mizuki's.

Mizuki smiled and said, "As long as you're not wearing your servant clothes." Mizuki picked up Kiyoko's clothes and placed it on her bed.

"Princess Sayori, Jiro wants you to eat lunch right now." A servant said on the other side of the door. "Okay." Mizuki said. Kiyoko looked down, feeling like she shouldn't be wearing anything like this, especially the Princess' clothes. "It's okay, Kiyoko." Mizuki said. Kiyoko looked up and gave her a smile.

Tenten and Mizuki followed Kiyoko to the table where they were suppose to eat. When Tenten and Mizuki walked in, Tenten started to blush, looking at Neji. Neji and Lee were sitting at the table, the first to talk was Lee.

"LOOK! They gave us new outfits! It's so comfortable, I bet you, it's expensive." Lee stood up, showing his outfit. It was, of course, green, it was buttoned down, with gold trims. It wasn't that nice, from a girls point of view, but for a guy ... "Nice." Tenten said. Kiyoko tried not to laugh. "Kiyoko, feel free to do anything you wish to do." Mizuki said. Kiyoko looked up at Mizuki and smiled.

"YOU SHOULD SEE NEJI'S OUTFIT!" Lee yelled. Kiyoko giggled. "COME ON, NEJI SHOW OFF YOUR OUTFIT." Neji crossed his arms around his chest and simply said, "No." Lee walked over to Neji and said, "AH, COME ON!" Neji stubbornly said, "No."

Lee looked at Mizuki and Tenten more closely and said, "Whoa. You two got new clothes too?" Tenten said, "Duh, you're not the only one." Neji looked at Tenten, and who looked at Neji. They both blushed and looked away. "Okay, okay. Let's eat." Neji looked at Mizuki, and said, "You agreed?" Mizuki nodded. Neji looked at her for awhile before looking the other way. For a second, she saw Neji blush again.

Tenten and Mizuki sat next to each other, and across from them were Lee and Neji. "Kiyoko, when do you eat breakfast?" Mizuki asked. "Um, I don't eat breakfast." Mizuki looked at her and said, "Why." Kiyoko hesitated and then said, "Servants are allowed to eat two meals a day." Mizuki nodded and said, "How much do you eat during one meal?" Kiyoko replied, "One bowl of rice, and something to eat it with." Mizuki looked down and said, "That's it?" Kiyoko nodded and said, "Most of the food goes to Prince Satoru and Mr. Makoto."

The butlers and chiefs came in with food, they placed the food on the table. Mizuki stopped one of them, he bowed and she whispered something in his ear. He looked at Kiyoko and nodded.

Six dishes was already on the table. The butler that Mizuki stopped placed a set of plates and spoon on the table next to Mizuki. "Kiyoko, sit down." Kiyoko looked at her and said, "B-but, I can't sit down next to you when you're eating." Mizuki looked at her with evil eyes and said, "Sit down and eat or else." Kiyoko looked at her in shock and followed the orders. Mizuki smiled and said, "Dig in."

Butlers came but before they putted the rest of the food on the table, Mizuki said, "Can you save those for the servant's, butler's, and chief's lunch?" The butlers who was carrying food looked at each other and said, "But, the food is for you, Princess Sayori." Mizuki said, "Please listen to me." The butlers nodded and carried the dishes back into the kitchen.

Everyone digged in except for Kiyoko. She looked a bit shy and uncomfortable. "Um, Princess Sayori I-" Mizuki looked at her and said, "I'm taking care of you, now." Kiyoko looked at her and said, "Thank you." She picked up her chopsticks and ate.

When they were done eating, Jiro came in and said, "Time to meet Prince Satoru and Mr. Makoto." Everyone stood up and followed Jiro. Mizuki followed Jiro, Kiyoko followed Mizuki, and Tenten, Neji, and Lee followed behind.


	16. Chapter 16 The Village

Part 16

As they walked into the room, Mizuki was greeted with alot of people wearing rich, nice clothes. "Ah, Princess Sayori! We finally found you!" Jiro walked Mizuki to wear she was suppose to sit at, across a tea table next to a guy that looked like a sixteen year old, and next to him sat a man that looked liked he was almost thirty.

Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Kiyoko stood behind Mizuki, and Jiro sat at the long table with all the officials. All the officials stood up and bow, and Kiyoko walked to stand next to me, guiding me. "When they bow to you, don't bow back. They'll think that you think that both of you are equal, which you're not." Kiyoko whispered to me. Mizuki nodded slightly.

Prince Satoru leaned over and said, "Welcome back, Princess Sayori." He had black hair down his back, without a hair tie. If you didn't know he was the Prince, you'll mistaken him from a girl. He had grass green eyes, and soft-looking skin. He wore what a prince would wear to the ball. He looked like the guy that a girl would die for.

Mizuki nodded slightly, and looked over at the man that was sitting next to him, staring at her. She nodded slightly at him, and he forced a smile and smiled back. "He's Makoto, be careful, if you don't in a matter of seconds, he can overthrown you." Kiyoko whispered in Mizuki's ears.

"Kiyoko, why aren't you wearing the same thing as the other servants are wearing? Where did you get that nice outfit?" Makoto asked, picking on her. Kiyoko looked at Mizuki and said, "I-" "I gave her the outfit, if she's going to be my personal servant, I would want her to wear something nice." Mizuki said. "But Princess Sayori, you're not suppose to let your servant wear your clothes." Makoto said, looking disgusted.

"Where's the rules to that?" Mizuki asked, feeling confident that she will win this arguement. Makoto looked at her in anger and mumbled something at her, and turned to face the officials. Mizuki looked up at Kiyoko and smiled. Kiyoko smiled back.

"We are here today to select the king or queen of this village." One of the officials said. Another said, "Of course, Princess Sayori should be it." Another said, "But .." He didn't want to say anything that might offended Mizuki. "Please be straightforward." Mizuki said. He looked at her and said, "Thank you Princess Sayori, but I don't think you can be it, because Prince Satoru have been leader of this village for a long time, ever since he was twelve."

Mizuki nodded, and another official said, "Yeah, but Princess Sayori should be the one leading the village, because she's from the ruling family." Another said, "Yes, but I don't think she could do it on her own." Jiro stood up and said, "I'll help her."

Silence.

"Princess Sayori should be Princess until she get married. When she's married, she and her husband shall be King and Queen of this village, and they shall rule it properly." Another official said. Mizuki looked at them with wide eyes. "On my opinion, I think Princess Sayori and Prince Satoru should be the King and Queen of this village." All eyes went on him.

"How?" Another asked. "You want them to get married?" Another said. They all nodded their head, and looked at Mizuki and Prince Satoru. "If this is for the village, Prince Satoru would agree." Makoto said, without even discussing it with Prince Satoru.

Mizuki looked at him, and looked at Kiyoko, who tried to think of something. She turned over to Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Tenten shrugged, Lee looked ahead, and Neji looked at her with those eyes. Those eyes, meaning saddness. Mizuki turned back to the officials and wondered what Neji's eyes meant.

"I disagree on that." Jiro said. Mizuki looked at him and smiled. "This is what happned to Princess Ren. She was engaged to the Prince from the Jun family, she wanted to leave the village, she didn't want to live with him for her whole life without loving him. See now? Princess Ren left the village and married someone she truly loved. If you want that to happen to Princess Sayori, please raise your hand."

No one rose their hand. Jiro looked at Mizuki and smiled. Mizuki smiled back.

"Then how is this going to be?" The official who suggested that Mizuki and Prince Satoru should be married asked. "One things for sure, Princess Sayori would not marry Prince Satoru unwillingly." Jiro continued, "Case closed for further notice, for the time being, Prince Satoru would be ruler until Princess Sayori knows what to do." Everyone bowed to Mizuki and Prince Satoru and left.

The only ones there were Mizuki, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiyoko, Jiro, Prince Satoru, and Makoto.

Makoto snickered, stood up and left without saying another word. Maybe he's thinking of a plan. Prince Satoru stood up, which made Mizuki stood up. He looked at her and said, "Pleasure to meet you." He took out his hand and Mizuki placed her hand on his without even knowing she did so. He kissed her hand, looked up at her with pretty green eyes, and left.

Tenten and Kiyoko sighed. Mizuki turned around facing them. "Wow, I didn't think such a guy would exist." Tenten said. Kiyoko nodded. Mizuki walked towards Jiro and said, "Is this all the princess has to do? Because I want to be a normal person and hang out at the village." Jiro nodded and bowed.

"Neji, Lee, please wear your normal clothes. We're going to explore the village!" Mizuki said. They nodded and left. Neji looked back at her who was talking to Kiyoko and Tenten. He looked at her and walked into his room to change.

"Princess Sayori, where are you going?" Kiyoko said, following Mizuki and Tenten to her room. "No, Kiyoko. WE'RE going to hang around the village. Do you have normal clothes?" Mizuki asked. Tenten turned the other way towards her room. Kiyoko shook her head, "We're not allowed to be outside of the palace, so I don't have normal clothes." Mizuki nodded and said, "I'm going to get you some when we leave the palace."

Mizuki changed into her plain gray kimono, and Kiyoko changed into her servant outfit. After ten minutes, Lee, Neji, and Tenten joined them. "What took you guys so long?" Mizuki asked. "MIZUKI! THEY GAVE US NEW ROOMS! IT'S SOO COOL! IT'S SOO BIG. I GOT LOST IN THE RESTROOM!" Lee yelled.

"Lee, you get lost anywhere." Tenten said. Neji, Mizuki, and Kiyoko laughed. "Yeah, true." Neji added. Tenten looked at Neji, and smiled.

As they walked outside of the palace, they were stopped by the guards. "Who are you, and how did you get into the palace?" One guard asked. All eyes fell onto Mizuki. She walked towards him and said, "We're Jiro's friends, he hired Konoha ninjas. Which is us. We want to take a look around." The guard nodded and said, "We don't accept people coming in after nine." Mizuki nodded. They started walking again until he stopped us again.

"Kiyoko, why are you out here?" He asked. Kiyoko looked at Mizuki and Mizuki said, "We don't know the village well, so she's here to guide us." The guard nodded. They started walking again. "Kiyoko, do you know that the guard is staring at you?" Kiyoko whispered and said, "Yes, Princess Sayori, he's like that to girls in this palace." Mizuki got behind Kiyoko to block the view of the guard.

"Don't call me Princess Sayori, call me Mizuki." Mizuki said. Kiyoko nodded and smiled. "Mizuki-chan."

"So, Kiyoko-chan, what is there to do here?" Tenten asked. Mizuki remembered that she had to buy Kiyoko clothes. "I have to buy Kiyoko some 'normal' clothes." Tenten nodded excitedly, while Lee and Neji looked down and sighed. When Mizuki, Tenten, and Kiyoko were looking for clothes, Neji and Lee sat on the bench outside.

"What is the mission suppose to be again?" Neji asked. Lee looked at him and said, "You're always the one who knows and remember. Tenten and I used to call you 'the naggy lady' because you'll always boss us around." Neji sighed and said, "I don't remember, I'm kind of confused." Lee looked at him and said, "Who are you and where's Hyuuga Neji?"

Neji looked up and said, "I'm Neji, you baka." Lee looked at him and said, "The mission is to help Mizuki be the ruler, or something like that." Neji nodded and sighed again. Lee asked, "What's so confusing?" Neji sighed, wondering if he should tell Lee about him being confused about love. "It's about Mizuki and Tenten isn't it?" Lee said.

Neji looked at him and nodded. Lee smiled and said, "GAI-SENSEI! I FINALLY UNDERSTAND A SMALL PORTION OF NEJI!" Neji looked back down and sighed. Lee jumped back to reality and said, "So, you're saying ..." Neji looked at him and rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe he was talking to Lee about his love life.

"I can tell Tenten likes you." Lee said. Neji nodded and said, "I could too." Lee continued, "Mizuki likes you ever since ... " Neji sighed and said, "We used to be childhood lovers or something." Lee nodded and said, "Let's bet, I bet your first kiss will be Mizuki, you bet that your first kiss will be Tenten." Neji sighed and putted his head down. "Then, you won."

Lee looked at him and said, "You kissed Mizuki?" Neji looked down and said, "When we were little." Lee looked at him and said, "I don't know you anymore." Neji looked at Lee and said, "Ok ... "

"Okay, so you like Mizuki." Lee said. Neji nodded. "And you like Tenten?" Neji nodded again. "Damn, Neji, mind as well make the whole village like you." Neji looked up and said, "The hell are you talking about." Lee shook his head and continued, "So what's the problem?" Neji looked at him and said, "How big is your brain?"

Lee looked at him and said, "Oh, I'm sorry I'm not like you." Neji looked into the store to see both Tenten and Mizuki looked at clothes for Kiyoko. He then looked back towards Lee, who was still trying to figure out the problem. In afew minutes, Lee yelled, "OH!! I got it." Neji looked at him.

"You like both Mizuki and Tenten, and both of them like you. Both of them are like best friends, if you want to go with one of them, the other will be hurt." Neji nodded slightly and whispered, "And Mizuki's the Princess here, she's staying." Lee nodded and said, "So, why don't you go with Tenten?" Neji sighed and said, "I'm not planning on being in a relationship. I'm just saying that I'm confused."

"What's so confusing?" Lee asked, confused. Neji sighed, "I have no clue." Tenten and Mizuki walked outside of the store. "Where's Kiyoko?" Lee asked. "She's inside, she wants to pay for the outfit instead of me." Mizuki said. Both of them nodded.

Kiyoko walked out the store wearing a white kimono with blue spots on it. "Um, where do you want to go next?" Tenten and Mizuki walked first, then Kiyoko, and behind Kiyoko was Neji and Lee. Lee whispered to Neji, "I seriously don't know you anymore." Neji looked at him and then looked away, "Hn."

They walk onto every street and every road. Without knowing, they went to deserted place. "Kiyoko! Where are we?!" Tenten asked panickly. "AHH !! I'm sorry! I haven't been outside of the palace for a long time! I'm sorry!" Kiyoko said. Mizuki place a hand on Kiyoko's shoulder, for her to calm down, and looked at Neji. Neji saw her and he nodded.

_Byakugan!_

"The main street is this way." Neji said. Everyone followed him and soon enough, they saw people walking and buying things on the streets. "You know what, let's just train, I haven't train in awhile." Mizuki said. Neji and Tenten nodded and Lee said, "WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Everyone stared at Lee, Kiyoko giggled.

"Kiyoko, do you know where we can train without getting in trouble?" Mizuki asked. Kiyoko nodded and said, "Follow me." They followed her and they ended up at a field with alot of pink and white cherry blossoms. There was a HUGE pond, inside of it had fishes of different kinds, and lily pads in it. It looked like a park.

"I remember when I was little, me and this boy about my age played here. We both were homeless, and we were poor, so we supported each other. He was the one who showed me this place. After afew years, I had to work in the palace. I don't know where he went after that." Kiyoko said. Mizuki slightly turned over to Neji, who was looking at her. When he felt her eyes on him, he turned away.


	17. Chapter 17 Meeting

Part 17

Kiyoko sat under the tree, amazed at how powerful Konoha ninjas were, and how fast Mizuki can do her hand signs. She watched everything she saw in amazement. This was her first time to see ninjas fighting, or even training.

A guy from behind the tree tapped Kiyoko on the shoulder. She turned around and stood up. She couldn't see who it was, the shadow of the tree made it impossible to see the person. She stepped back afew steps. Mizuki, Tenten, Neji, and Lee panted while running towards Kiyoko.

"What's wrong, Kiyoko?" Mizuki asked. The person behind the tree moved alittle and said, "Kiyoko? Is that you?" The voice had a velvet sound to it, and he sound like he was sixteen. Mizuki took out needles from her kimono, Tenten took out scrolls, Neji took out kunais, and Lee took out his arm. Everyone was ready. "How do you know Kiyoko?" Mizuki said.

"Who are you? You sound like you're the boss of something." The person said. "Well, Kiyoko works under me." Mizuki said, thinking after that, he would leave, but he didn't. "She works at a palace, that means you live in the palace?" Mizuki nodded and Kiyoko said, "She's Princess Sayori." Mizuki looked at Kiyoko, who covered her mouth.

"P-princess Sayori?" The guy asked. Mizuki nodded and said, "Come out, and we won't hurt you." The guy left the shadow towards the sun. He had brown hair, it was long, to his shoulders, but it didn't look bad. He had red eyes. He looked like he have been in the streets for a long time.

"Why were you sneaking up behind Kiyoko?" Mizuki asked, pushing Kiyoko behind her. "I-i .. I'm Ryo." Kiyoko walked towards Ryo and said, "You're Ryo?" He nodded. "Kiyoko, do you know him?" Mizuki asked. Kiyoko nodded and said, "I think, he's my .. childhood friends. When we were little, we were homeless and we supported each other."

"I've waited here ever since they took you to work at the palace." Ryo said. Mizuki walked closer and said, "It would be better if you'll work in the palace too. I'll find someone that will actually takes care of you." Kiyoko nodded, "Princess Sayori is the nicest person you'll ever meet."

Ryo nodded and said, "Thank you." Mizuki nodded and said, "I have to go back to my teammates and train for a little bit more." She turned towards Neji, Tenten, and Lee, and they walked back towards the fields.

Kiyoko and Ryo talked about what happened to both of them ever since Kiyoko was sent to the palace.

When they arrived at the front gate of the palace, the guards stopped Ryo. "What are you doing with them?" One of the guards said. Mizuki stepped in and said, "Excuse me, but he's with me." The guard shook his head and said, "He wasn't with you earlier." Mizuki asked, "What are you doing to do?" He walked towards Ryo and said, "I'm going to have to put you and him in jail for trying to led him into the palace."

The two guards walked towards Mizuki and Ryo. One of the guards grabbed Mizuki hands, until Jiro came. "How dare you!" He said, walking towards them. "They want to come into the palace. She wanted to bring him along with them. So I'm arresting them, it's my job." Jiro said, "Let go of her."

"It's my job." The guard said, "Oh? You're going to get killed if you don't let go of her." Jiro yelled getting angrier every minute. The guard letted go of Mizuki and said, "I don't know how doing my job will led me to being killed." Jiro looked at him and said, "Do you know who she is?"

The guards look at Mizuki and shook their heads, wondering. "She's Princess Sayori." Jiro said. They both looked at her with wide eyes and said, "I'm soo sorry! I didn't know any better!" Mizuki nodded and said, "It's okay."

Jiro looked at Ryo and said, "Seriously, what IS he doing here?" Mizuki looked at him and said, "I think he needs a job, he's been living in the streets for awhile, now. Would you want to take care of him?" Jiro looked at Ryo, and smiled. "I will." Ryo looked at Jiro for the longest time before saying, "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me, thank Princess Sayori." Jiro said. Ryo turned towards Mizuki and was about to bow down onto his knees until Mizuki stopped him. "It's okay." She turned towards Jiro and said, "Please take care of him." Jiro nodded and bowed. Ryo turned toward Kiyoko and smiled. Kiyoko smiled back and said, "Take care."

"Don't worry, Kiyoko, you can tell me when you want to see him and I'll let you go." Mizuki said.Kiyoko smiled and said, "Thank you."

Mizuki, Kiyoko, Neji, Tenten, and Lee walked into the palace. "There should already be new clothes in your rooms." Mizuki said to Neji and Lee. "Tenten, when you want to wear something, come into my room. I can't wear all of those clothes."

"Princess Sayori, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." One of the servants said. Mizuki nodded and said, "Thank you." The servant bowed and left the room. "Where are your new rooms?" Mizuki asked.

"They're ... " Tenten said, then she looked at Neji, who looked at Lee. "Um..." Everyone said at the same time. "I think I know." Kiyoko said. "I think its in the hallway before your bedroom." Mizuki nodded and said, "Where is that?" Kiyoko smiled and said, "There's a hallway that has rooms. In the middle of the hallway has a hall that leads to the Princess' room. That hallway is only assigned to people who are to protect or are good friends with the Princess. No one else should even be in that hallway."

The four nodded and started walking towards the 'hallway'. They walked into the door, that door lead to the hallway they were talking about, Lee's room was next to the door, next to that, was Neji's room, and across from Neji's was Tenten's. They walked alittle bit more until they turned left and walked down the empty hallway for three minutes, and then opened the door to Mizuki's bedroom.

"Wow. That took alot of time." Tenten said. Neji and Lee looked at the bedroom. "Kiyoko, move into one of the bedrooms in the hallway." Mizuki said. Kiyoko looked at her like she was crazy. Kiyoko wanted to decline the offer, but she knew she's going to be in the room anyways.

Mizuki turned toward Lee and Neji and said, "So, you guys know where my room is. When we have a meeting, we'll be meeting here." Both of them nodded. "You guys change into the clothes thats in your room." Kiyoko said. Lee and Neji left the room. "Kiyoko, you should have the room next to me." Tenten said. Kiyoko smiled and followed Tenten.

"Oh yeah, there's new clothes for the both of you in your rooms." Mizuki yelled out before Kiyoko could close the door. Mizuki changed into the kimono she was wearing this morning and laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

She eventually fell asleep, and no one bothered her. When she woke up, she looked at the sky, the yellow moon was showing brightly, coloring the room with its shine. She stood up and walked outside of her room.

She walked into the 'hallway' and stopped to see someone there. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Mizuki asked. He ran to her and pinned her down onto the wall. "Prince Satoru?" He looked at her and leaned in. She tried to get out, but man, she didn't know he was that heavy. She kicked him THERE and started running. She didn't run that far because the kimono was to heavy. Mizuki cursed herself for not changing.

He pinned her onto the wall again and started kissing her. She tried to move around, but he grabbed her arms, and stepped on her foot so that she couldn't kick him. She didn't know why he was doing this, but she didn't really care. She wanted him off her, and make him stop kissing her. In at matter of seconds, she heard the words loud and clear.

"Konoha Senpuu [Hurricane." Prince Satoru flew across the hallway. Mizuki looked at Lee who had the good guy pose. Mizuki shook her head, 'Damn, Lee's turning into Gai.' Prince Satoru got up, looked at Mizuki and walked away. "Lee, what are you doing here?" Lee shrugged and said, "I got lost." Mizuki laughed and said, "Thank you."

"No problem, just let me get out of here." Lee said. Mizuki walked around with Lee, not knowing where to go. Minutes later, Lee asked Mizuki, "Do YOU know where we're going?" Mizuki laughed guiltily. Lee sighed. They walked around more and more until they heard someone.

"Lee! Mizuki!" They turned around to see Tenten and Neji using Byakugan. "Where have you been?" Neji asked. "Let's talk in my room." Mizuki said. She started walking again but turned around to them and said, "Wherever it is." Neji used Byakugan again and led them to Mizuki's room.


	18. Chapter 18 Goodbyes

Part 18

"When I walked into wherever I was walking to, I saw Mizuki pinned down onto the wall by Prince Satoru. He wasn't just pinning her down, he kissed her. I'm serious, he needs to learn how to kiss." Lee said. Everyone looked at Lee. "How would you know how he kiss, Lee, have you tried to kiss him?" Tenten said. Everyone looked at Tenten.

"I don't know why he did that though." Mizuki said. Everyone shrugged except for Kiyoko. "When I was passing by their room because I had an errand to do, I heard them talking. Makoto and Prince Satoru were talking about how to overthrow you. Makoto said that Prince Satoru should win over your heart so that you two can get married, but Prince Satoru didn't want to do that, he just wanted to you be the right ruler."

"Oh, so it's not Prince Satoru's fault. He's just listening to his uncle." Tenten said. Neji nodded. "I guess." Lee said. "We'll just be on the lookout. If something else happens, tell me, because this whole Prince Satoru and Makoto thing is getting me annoyed." Mizuki said.

All four of them nodded and left the room. Mizuki changed into her sleeping clothes and jumepd onto bed.

"Neji, there's a rat in my room, what to switch?" Tenten said when Neji opened his door to his room. He looked at her for a moment, she had her hair to her shoulders. "Um. No?" Neji said. Tenten sighed and look in Lee's room. "I can't ask him, he's too scared of rats, and I don't want Kiyoko to sleep in there, and the rest of the rooms on this hallway is locked." Tenten looked at Neji with her sweet innocent chocolate eyes and said softly, "Please?"

_Shit, Tenten's doing it again. I need to learn how to say no to her. Ah, she's dazzling me!_

She just looked at Neji with big eyes until Neji said, "You can sleep in my room, I'll just sleep on the floor." Tenten smiled and Neji opened the door bigger for her to come in. Tenten laid on his bed, while Neji slept against the wall. He closed his eyes and ...

BAM!

"Tenten's whats wrong." Neji said looking at Tenten who was looking at him. "I'm sorry. I threw a pillow at you because you need one, I didn't think it would aim right on your head. What is your head made of, the pillow bounced off your head." Tenten said, and then laughed. Neji laughed and said, "I'm a genius, of course I got something that you don't have." Tenten laughed and said, "I can aim, I have something that you don't have." Neji smiled and said, "Go to sleep, Tenten." Tenten smiled and laid back onto his bed, and Neji placed the pillow in all sort of directions, he looked at it and smiled.

Tenten closed her eyes and ...

BAM!

"NEJI!" Tenten yelled. She sat up and looked at him, who was smiling. "I don't need it." Tenten smiled and said, "Fine, don't blame me if you break you back!" Neji shrugged and said, "Fine." They both smiled and said, "Good night." [AN: Yes, finally a Neji and Tenten moment.

The next morning, Neji woke up seeing Tenten on the floor next to the bed. He walked over to her and smiled. He picked her up like she was his bride and laid her on the bed. He smiled and looked at her innocent face. He started walking until ...

"The floor was more comfortable then the bed." Tenten said. He turned around to see Tenten still laying on bed, but her face towards him. Neji smiled and said, "It is." He walked out of his room to see Lee looking inside Neji's room.

"OMG! NEJI AND TENTEN!? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN THE SAME ROOM?! YOU'RE DATING!? WE'RE ONLY THIRTEEN AND YOU'RE ALREADY SHARING A BED?!" Lee yelled. Mizuki walked out of her room wearing a new kimono and Kiyoko behind her.

Neji looked at Mizuki for awhile. Mizuki stood next to Lee, and looked inside, and sure enough, Tenten was now standing next to Neji. She frowned for alittle before smiling again. "Lee, you didn't have to make a big commotion. Everyone knows they're going to end up together." Tenten shook her head and said, "That's not what it is. There was rats-" "It's okay, Tenten." Mizuki said, laughing.

Mizuki had more princess things to do that day, so everyone was stuck in the meeting thing with all the officials. Mizuki sighed every five minutes.

That night, Mizuki fell asleep soundly.

In the morning, Kiyoko walked into Mizuki's room and found the room a total mess. She searched around for Mizuki, but she wasn't there. She panicked as she ran and knocked onto the Konoha ninjas bedroom door. When everyone woke up and opened the door, Kiyoko yelled, "PRINCESS SAYORI IS GONE!"

The three of them ran into her room to see trash and tables knocked over, and kimono's everywhere. Tenten looked to see if her gray kimono was still there, and it was. "She didn't leave the village, that's for sure." Neji looked at the windows to the door. He saw white powder and said, "They used sleep powder to make her fall asleep faster and kidnapped her."

"Prince Satoru and Makoto?" Kiyoko asked. Lee nodded and said, "That would be correct." Kiyoko said, "There's a meeting today, an important meeting, today is suppose to be the day either to pick Princess Sayori or Prince Satoru as ruler. If she's not here today, Prince Satoru is going to be ruler." Neji nodded and said, "That's right, they did this so that she wouldn't go. We need a subsitute."

All eyes fell on Tenten.

"What? I have brown eyes, not black, and brown hair, not black, and short hair, not long." Tenten said. "We can put your hair in one bun for the back." Kiyoko said. Tenten sighed and agreed.

When Kiyoko was done, Tenten didn't look like Tenten. Her bangs were onto one side, making her right eye covered alittle. Her hair was in one bun, with a hair pin. She wore a blue kimono, ocean blue, with white parts that looks like leaves at the bottom, and yes, it drags. She kind of look like Mizuki, except for the eyes and hair.

"I hope no one notices it." Tenten said. They started walking towards the meeting until they saw Jiro. Jiro looked at Tenten and said, "Tenten? Where's Princess Sayori?" Neji said, "She's been kidnapped. We don't know where she is. There's no clues." Jiro sighed and said, "I'll guide her then." Neji nodded and said, "We think Makoto is doing this." Jiro nodded and said, "I think so too."

They walked into the meeting room, and Tenten sat on the seat that Mizuki always sat on. Her heart pounded so loud, everyone could hear it. Neji took out his hand and patted Tenten on the back. She looked up and he said, "Everythings going to be fine." She turned over to Prince Satoru and Makoto. Makoto was smiling, and Prince Satoru looked at the officials who were coming in.

"Okay, we're here to announce who will be the new ruler for the Village of Cranes." One of the officials said. Tenten closed her eyes and breathed in, then out. She opened her eyes.

"I choose Princess Sayori. Raise your hand if you choose her." One of the officials said. Half of their room rose their hands. The other half disagreed. Jiro stood up and said, "Princess Sayori should be princess, because she's from the ruling family, she has the right too." More people rose their hands to make Mizuki the ruler.

Makoto stood up and said, "Do you want a ruler that doesn't come to their meetings?" Everyone looked at Makoto, and some eyes fell on Tenten. Tenten looked up at Jiro and Neji, who were staring at Makoto.

"What are you talking about? Princess Sayori is right there." Another said.

Makoto laughed and said, "That's not Princess Sayori, look at her closely." All eyes fell onto Tenten, who looked away. "That's one of the Konoha ninjas! Where's Princess Sayori?!" Everyone stood up and yelled.

"Exactly, why do you want to choose someone that doesn't care for the village and doesn't go to the meetings?" Makoto said, satisfied. Prince Satoru sat there, expressionless.

"Who said I wasn't here?" A voice said from behind the officials. Everyone turned around to see Mizuki. Tenten smiled. Mizuki wore the same kimono as last night, but it had red parts on it, it looked like blood. "Princee Sayori?! What happened to you? Is that blood?"

Mizuki looked at Makoto and said, "Last night, he putted sleeping gas in my room by the window and took me to one of those dungeon places. He knew that if I didn't go to the meeting today, Prince Satoru will be ruler, and by then, it'll be even easier to be the ruler of this village. He had people guarding the dungeon. I managed to get out of it without a serious wound."

Everyone looked Makoto, even Prince Satoru, he didn't know a thing. Makoto looked at the officials and smiled. "Yu're right, but you can't do anything now." He signaled something and guards from every directions came in and drew out the swords towards the officials, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiyoko, Jiro, and Mizuki.

Mizuki smiled and said, "That's all?" Makoto looked her in confusion. Mizuki signaled and guards came and drew out swords towards Makoto and his guards. Mizuki's guards where two times more then Makoto.

"Send them out." Mizuki said. Mizuki's guards led Makoto and his guards outside of the room. "I think we should arrest Prince Satoru." One of the officials said. Mizuki looked at Prince Satoru and said, "I don't think so, he didn't know a thing about any of this. If we teach him the right way to lead this village, he'll be right on track."

Jiro nodded and said, "Princess Sayori as ruler of Village of Cranes, raise your hands." Everyone rose their hands, even Prince Satoru. Mizuki smiled.

The day of the ceremony came faster than anything. The whole palace was in chaos. They had to prepare everything PERFECTLY.

Jiro and Prince Satoru was at the balcony of the palace, where it shows the whole entire village. "New Ruler of Village of Cranes, Princess Sayori!" Mizuki walked towards the balcony to see the villagers yelling and cheering. She had her hair in a bun, with the hair still covering her right eye. She had four pins sticking out of her bun, and her kimono where red and gold, royal colors. The kimono had more layers, almost six.

The next day, she had her hair like the same of the ceremony, a bun with four new hair pins sticking out, and a red and silver kimono, with six layers.

She personally walked into the village with those clothes, and said her farewells.

"I've send a letter to Tsunade-sama saying that I'm going to stay here for now on." Mizuki said to her teammates. Tenten sighed and said, "Everything will be different without you, Mizuki." Lee said, "Why don't you come with us, just for alittle while?" Mizuki shook her head and said, "This village needs help, and I have to fix it, for it to become a better village." Neji nodded and said, "Visit, Hizashi, Hanabi, and Hinata will want to see you again."

Jiro appeared and said, "Thank you so much, Neji, Tenten, and Lee." Behind them were Ryo and Kiyoko, holding hands. Tenten smiled and said, "Ah, I knew you guys will be together." Kiyoko smiled and said, "Just like you and Neji." Tenten looked away and blushed.

Mizuki nodded and said, "Go before it gets dark when you arrive to Konoha." The three nodded and started their way back to the village. Mizuki, Jiro, Kiyoko, and Ryo waved at them until they couldn't see them anymore. Mizuki sighed and started their way back to the palace.

For the next four months, Mizuki taught Prince Satoru how to rule the village the right way. He understand everything easily, and grew fond of Mizuki.

Neji, Tenten, and Lee were assigned missions, just like before. Neji was still confused about everything, he wanted to see Mizuki again, but was glad that he had Tenten by his side.


	19. Chapter 19 Kidnapped

Part 19

One day, Neji and Tenten were told that Tsunade-sama wanted to see them. "Tsunade-sama, did you call us?" Tenten asked. Tsunade shook her head and said, "Lee is away with Gai on a mission, I'm assigning you a mission. There's going to be a special person that will take the mission along with you." Neji asked, "Who?" Tsunade smiled and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Tenten ran over and hugged her, "Omg! Mizuki! What are you doing here?!" Mizuki laughed and said, "I'm on a mission, I barely came back, and Tsunade-sama wanted me to do a mission with you two." Neji sighed, he's more than confused now.

Mizuki wore a kimono, but you couldn't really see it because on top of that had a cotton-looking fabric that reached across her chest and stomach and was tied together on the back. She has a huge red bow in the back of her, and her ninja band was hanging onto the bow on her side. From the waist down, it looked like it was her regular kimono, but it was red.

Her hair was still the same, long and black, but it was much longer than before. She looked alot older, and taller. She grew to as tall as Neji.

"Okay, there has been people being kidnapped in the Village of Rose. No one knows who it is and the reason why. Your mission is to find the person who's kidnapping everyone." The three nodded and left the room.

"I thought you were going to be the Princess of your village." Tenten asked, on the way to the Village of Rose. "I was, but I taught Prince Satoru and left the village to give him a chance to rule the village without me helping him." Tenten nodded.

Mizuki looked over at Tenten and Neji and said, "You two are pretty close, any process during these five months?" She winked at the both of them. Neji looked at Mizuki like she was crazy or something. Mizuki sighed and said, "Okay, I'll say it in a simpler way. Are you two together?" Tenten's eyes widen, and Neji looked away, blushed.

"NO! Why didn't you think that?" Tenten said, starting to have pink spots on her cheeks. Mizuki shrugged and said, "Remember that one night at the palace when you and Neji shared a room." Mizuki giggled. "There was a-" "Ah! No excuses." Mizuki smiled. Tenten looked down. "Don't worry, tonight, I'll leave you guys alone." Mizuki said.

"Mizuki! You got the wrong-" "Give it up, Tenten. She's not going to listen to you, the more you deny, the more she says it." Neji said. Tenten looked at Neji and shrugged.

They arrived at the Village of Rose. When they walked into the hotel, the manager yelled, "NO FEMALES ALLOWED!" Tenten and Mizuki looked at each other in wonder. "Excuse me, but theyr my teammates, why won't you allow females in your hotel?" Neji asked.

The manager looked at Neji and said, "Fine, but they're not allowed to stay overnight here." Neji nodded and said, "We just need a place to rest at." The manager nodded and led them to a table.

"Why won't you allow females into your hotel?" Neji asked. "Because, there's been a kidnapper that takes female. He'll kidnap the female and trashs the place she stayed at. My hotel was trashed almost ten times, and I don't want it to happen again." Neji nodded. The manager left to get some tea for them.

"A kidnapper who takes females?! That's freaky." Tenten said. "No doubt that the kidnapper already knows we're here." Mizuki said. Neji nodded and said, "Keep your guards." Tenten and Mizuki nodded.

No one excepted females at their hotels...

"Neji, why don't you stay at a hotel, and we'll sleep somewhere else?" Tenten said, looking worried at Neji. Neji shook his head and said, "We're sticking together, no doubt the kidnapper will get you tonight." Tenten and Mizuki shivered at the same time.

They ended up sleeping at an old temple.

The next morning, they searched around for information. "My daughter was kidnapped, she just had a boyfriend." "My granddaughter was about to get married." "My neighbor, she was in a love triangle with this guy, and her friend liked him too." "My friend liked this guy."

"Damn, why does all the girls who were kidnapped were in love or something?" Mizuki asked. Tenten shrugged and said, "I have no clue." Neji looked at Tenten and then Mizuki.

They slept at the old temple, and the next day, they searched for information.

They kept this going for two weeks, finding no more information then the girls who were kidnapped were in a relationship with a guy.

One night, while Neji was getting wood to make fire, a ninja came in, hitted Mizuki and Tenten with a wood behind their necks, makign them fainted. He then hitted Mizuki's and Tenten's the middle of their back, causing them to stop their chakra flow. He carried Mizuki and Tenten in each arm.

Neji came in and in a flash, he felt his chakra was decreasing. Neji knelt down, feeling the pain coming. The kidnapper then hitted Neji with a wood behind his neck, and Neji feel unconscious.

Tenten woke up to an unknown place, her hands and feets tied together, a black fabric covered her mouth. She looked over at Mizuki and tired to wake her up. She dragged herself next to Mizuki and kicked her slightly, she tried to say 'Mizuki' but the words came out as mumbles. She kicked Mizuki alittle big harder.

Mizuki didn't wake up.

Tenten dragged herself closer to Mizuki and kicked Mizuki's knee hard. Mizuki woke up and tried to sit up. She looked at Tenten. Mizuki struggled to get the black fabric off of her mouth. The black fabric fell off of her mouth and hung onto her neck. "Whoever tied this doesn't know how to tie it tight enough." Tenten did the same and the black fabric fell and hung on her neck. "For real."

The door opened to show a black figure. The figured closed the door behind him and said, "You two are going to suffer." Mizuki looked at him and said, "You can't do that. We didn't do anything to you." He laughed out loud and said, "No one can trust women. They lie, they cheat, they play, and they can do whatever they can to hurt the guy. Love triangles and cheating is what females love to start. They should be gone. Marriage and starting relationships is a step closer of being in love triangles and cheating. All females do is hurt the guy."

"Ah? So this guy is heartbroken? That's why you're taking females?" Tenten said. "SHUT UP!" He took out a weapon and tried to hit Tenten with it, but Mizuki jumped in front of Tenten, and the weapon hitted Mizuki in the stomach, causing her to bleed alittle. "Mizuki, are you okay?" Tenten said. Mizuki nodded.

"Females are fakes. I know that you don't like her for a good reason." The guy said. Tenten looked at Mizuki and nodded, "I didn't like her before, but we became good friends after awhile." The guy laughed, "Really! I could tell from the past few weeks, you two like your guy teammate, and he's confused, he doesn't know which one he loves more. You two know that the other person likes him, and you're still friends. That's bullshit."

"I think you're the one that's talking bullshit here." Mizuki said. He got angrier and hitted both of them with his weapon, causing the both of them to bleed like crazy.

Meanwhile ... Neji woke up and looked around the temple. He jumped up to see a note that says, "If you want your little teammates or lovers, meet me at the wood house tomorrow night, around eleven. See you there." Neji crumbled the picture and ran out of the temple. He had only alittle bit more chakra, and it's slowly decreasing. _Shit, how did he hit my chakra points without even having Byakugan. Does he know where most of the chakra is from? Damn you, Neji. You had to faint while they were being kidnapped!_

He kept on thinking negative the whole way. He looked around for a wooden house. He finally found one at a deserted place. He went inside to see a note. He opened it and it read, "Ah, ah, ah! Don't be impatient. If you stay here the whole night, you won't get your teammates back." Neji crumbled it in frustration. He walked around the temple in circles. Day came, he went to a hotel and ate.

He walked back into the old temple and walked into circles. His chakra wouldn't increase! He walked in circles until night fell. Neji walked in circles faster until he felt it was almost eleven. He ran to the same wooden house he went to last night.


	20. Chapter 20 Aishiteru

**Part 20**

"You finally came." The kidnapper said. "Let them go!" Neji demanded. On the man's left side, was Tenten, who was had her hands and legs tied, and the man's arm around her neck. Mizuki was on the man's right side, he was grabbing onto her hair, and she was tied. Both of them had alot of blood stains on their clothes.

"Why do you want them back? They're bothersome." The man said. "Neji! Go! He's going to fire the whole house down with us in it!" Mizuki yelled. The man yanked her hair even harder and said, "Shut up." He turned back to Neji and said, "Fine, I'll do you a favor. You are allowed to pick one of the two to leave with you."

Neji looked at Tenten, then Mizuki. "I'm getting both of them back." Neji said. The man laughed and said, "Why both? You know that you will stay confused if you have both of them back." Mizuki yelled, "PICK TENTEN AND LEAVE!" The man yanked her hair even more. "You're getting very annoying."

"Mizuki, we're not going to leave anywhere without you." Tenten said. Neji nodded. Mizuki said, "If Neji won't pick, then all of us is going to die!" Neji looked at the man and said, "I'm getting both of them back." The man laughed and said, "How? The three of your chakra's are gone. It'll be back in three days."

"NEJI! HURRY UP AND TAKE TENTEN!" Mizuki yelled. Tenten shook her head and said, "We're going to get out of here togethger." Mizuki tried to shake her head and said, "There's no other way, he has to pick you or all of us is going to die."

"I'm not picking neither of you two, both of you will come with me." Neji said, confidently. "JUST PICK TENTEN AND GO!" Mizuki yelled. Tenten shook her head and said, "Neji, pick Mizuki!" "Stop arguing with me, Tenten!" "You're the princess of Village of Cranes! You can't just die like this. You have a village to take care!"

"Okay, I'll pick one of them." Neji said softly. Mizuki and Tenten looked at him, and then looked at each other. The man smiled, "That's the way to do it." Neji looked at Tenten, then at Mizuki, and sighed.

-------------------------

Neji opened his eyes .. he was at a park, or a place with alot of trees. The girl he chosed was leaning on the tree, and he was laying on her lap. Neji sighed. "What's wrong?" That sweet voice said. Neji looked at her and smiled. "I'm thinking about that day." The girl sighed too and said, "I really regret what happened to her." Neji nodded. "It brings back so much memories." Said the girl. "It's been three years since that night."

The girl played with his hair, "We're already sixteen, and I still feel bad about everything." Neji looked at her and said, "**I** feel bad about everything." The girl placed her hand on his chest, and Neji grabbed it. "It's been awhile. No one seems to forgotten her." The girl said. Neji nodded. Both Neji and the girl closed their eyes and tried to remember what happened that night. Neji grabbed his pocket.

_Flashback_

"Neji! Just fuckin pick Mizuki, damn it!" yelled Tenten. "Yell all you want, Tenten. You're the one getting out of this wooden house." Mizuki said. Tenten tried to get out of the rope, but the man said, "Ah? Don't do anything stupid like that or your teammates will die with you."

KICK!

While the man was too busy paying attention to Tenten, Mizuki struggled and got the rope that tied her legs off. She kicked the man in the face, and pushed Tenten towards Neji with her shoulders. Tenten was caught by Neji. The man was still grabbing onto Mizuki's hair.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" The man yelled. Neji, Tenten, and Mizuki couldn't see what happened, they only knew that fire was already around the house. "NEJI! TENTEN! HURRY UP AND RUN!" Mizuki yelled. The man yanked her hair, and laughed. "You seriously have problems." Mizuki said to him.

"NO MIZUKI! WE'RE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Tenten yelled from the other side of the wooden house. "HURRY UP AND RUN!" Mizuki said. "We're getting you out." Neji said, trying to walk closer to the man and Mizuki.

Neji couldn't go any further, the wood from the ceiling fell down, seperating Neji and Tenten away from the man and Mizuki. "GO!" Mizuki yelled. Neji ran towards Tenten and picked her up, bride style. Tenten turned back around to see Mizuki smiling. When she couldn't see her anymore, Tenten cried.

Neji placed Tenten against a tree nearby. Both of them looked at the big fire, wondering if Mizuki escaped. "Neji, she's died." Neji shook his head and said, "No, she's alive, she's alive." Tenten shook her head and said, "She died in the fire! She was already trapped in the fire, and she knew that! There was no way out for her!" Tenten sobbed. Neji pulled Tenten towards him, letting Tenten soak up his shirt.

"Tenten, what's with the blood stains?" Neji asked, when Tenten calmed down. "That man had a weapon and he kept on hitting us with it, Mizuki was hit more, blocking me. He didn't like females, because he said that they leave guys heartbroken." Neji nodded.

"Do you want to go back to the temple?" Neji asked, while he was carrying Tenten bridal style. Tenten nodded.

When they got there, they packed up Mizuki's stuff, and Neji found a letter. He opened it and walked and sat next to Tenten. The letter said.

_Dear Neji and Tenten_

_By the time you read this, I'll either be in the Village of Cranes, Konoha, or dead. I wrote this the night before I left to Konoha. I just wanted to say that I wish you two luck. I knew Tenten liked Neji, and I didn't want to do anything to ruin it, so I agreed to stay at the Village of Cranes. I just wanted to be in one last mission with you two until I go back to becoming Princess, or go back to Hide-In-The-Mist ninja there, and help my father and sister. I've thought about giving Yuuto a chance, I just want the two of you two be together. I knew coming back to Konoha will change everything, and I've tried to go back to Hide-In-The-Mist village, but Tsunade-sama said I belong in Konoha. Even if I do move back to Hide-In-The-Mist, I would come back to be a Konoha ninja, just because of you, Neji. I knew the two of you liked each other before I came here, and because of my arrival, I've made Neji confused. I'm sorry, Neji. Tenten, you were kind of mean to me in the beginning, but I knew you weren't that kind of person. I just wanted to get to know you. When we first met each other, I've tried to make Neji ask you, but he kept on denying his feelings. I then found out that Neji and Tenten were mean to me because I changed alot of things in Konoha. Tenten tried to keep Neji to her, and Neji wanted to like Tenten and only her. I'm sorry I came into the village and changed everything, I didn't mean it. I seriously didn't. Please forgive me. _

_Tenten, we became very good friends, I always treated you as a best friend, we had alot of memories, and moments. I've tried very hard not to get between you and Neji, just to keep our friendship. To me, you're more important then Neji, he can't walk around the village and shop with me like you do. He'll do anything not to embarrass himself, but you, you embarass yourself and don't even care. _

_Neji, you're a bastard, but you're still my first best friend. You're like a naggy lady, but it's okay, because you have alot of good points. You care for your teammates, and um ... I can't remember anymore. But I won't forget about our past, and the moment we've shared, even though you don't want to tell others about it. _

_I love you guys alot, and I hope you to will stay together forever. Yes, I'm giving you permission. But don't go too far. I'm sorry about everything, and I really hope you two will stay together, always._

_Aishiteru_

_-Mizuki_

----------------------

Neji took the note out of his pocket and reread it, Tenten looked at the note and started crying. Neji putted the note in his pocket and sat up next to her. He then placed this hands onto the tree on both sides of Tenten, and his legs on both sides of hers.

He leaned in and said, "I'll still love you." He leaned in and kissed her. After afew seconds, their lips fell apart, but their lips were touching, he said softly, "I love you forever, Tenten." Tenten felt his lips moving on hers. "I love you too, Neji." Neji putted his arms around her waist, and her arms around his neck, and they kissed again.

* * *

I made Mizuki died, and Tenten and Neji ended up together. It's always better if one person dies in a love triangle. LOL. well. yeah. that's the end. sorry it was soo long. please review. no mean ones.


End file.
